Dimensional Odyssey
by swift56
Summary: A Destroyer... or a Savior... what is his path, as he journeys through the worlds, thrust into his power without a chance to question, he is... the Next Decade.
1. Intro & Marvel 1

**And it's time for a surprise!**

 **Yeahp, Decade out of nowhere, because we made a workaround to let us write it even though we haven't revealed every other rider yet.**

 **You'll see what it is once we encounter another Kamen Rider, but for now... let's start the journey.**

* * *

A young man walked down the streets as he whistled a jaunty tune, a bag of groceries in his hand. His hair was a fiery red color, with blue eyes, and his skin was slightly pale, but only if you really took the time to look at him would you notice. Other than that, he seemed like the average normal guy, wearing a simple beige sweater, perfect for the fall weather, and a pair of dark magenta pants with simple sneakers, and a simple gold band on his ring finger.

Along the way, he felt vibration in his pocket, and quickly drew out a smartphone, smiling when he saw the caller ID. It was his wife. "Hello? Something wrong, dear?"

"Just making sure you didn't forget anything or go and goof off Andrew." his wife said jokingly.

"Since when have I been the kind to goof off Alicia?" Andrew asked with a laugh "Didn't you marry me BECAUSE I was the no nonsense kind of guy?"

"Well, that and you were an adorable dork in high school." Alicia added, the grin audible in her voice.

"And yet you fell for that dork because he was the only other person you knew who was a fan of anime and Kamen Rider like you." Andrew added with a cheeky grin.

"Well, that was one of many reasons, but it DID help me make a decision, I won't lie." Alicia admitted easily.

Andrew chuckled at that. "Well, either way I'm glad you picked me. I'll be back soon, so sit tight," he said with a smile.

"Okay, be careful out there," Alicia said.

"Hey, this is a normal sleepy town which has a crime rate so low it may as well be nonexistent," Andrew laughed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Ask and ye shall receive as at that moment, a man came running down the street, and bumped into his shoulder, causing him to lose balance a bit, but not drop anything. "Watch it!" he said indignantly.

The man got back up quickly, and Andrew was able to get a good look at his face, and he looked like… "Wait… are you Gackt?"

"I don't know who that is." the Gackt look alike said, his punkish outfit standing out with leather gloves and a sleeveless biker jacket as he suddenly pulled Andrew to his feet "But I'm glad I found you Mr. Verdant."

Andrew's eyes narrowed as he took a step back "How do you know me?"

"That's not important right now. I don't have much time to explain, just know that you have been taken into consideration for something you'd hate. I came here to stop that. Here, take these." the man said, suddenly placing two objects into Andrew's hands. One looked like a bulky, white camera, the other looked like some sort of book, with a VERY familiar magenta symbol on it.

Andrew took a moment to blink, before he realised he was holding onto the Decadriver and Ride Booker, and their weight felt… well, not like plastic for one.

Although, the Decadriver had some more detail on it, featuring even MORE Rider Emblems, a total of 18, with the original 9, and the emblems of the 9 after Decade, from W to Build.

When Andrew looked back up, the man was already walking away at a rather brisk speed.

It took him several moments to process what just happened, as well as cross reference his memories from his favorite TV series "Wait! Shit! Joji Yuki!"

"Honey? Is everything ok?" he heard his wife's voice come from his phone, picking it up and placing it to his ear.

"I think I'll have to call you back, or at least run back home fast, something just came up… make sure to lock the doors and barricade the windows, I have a bad feeling." Andrew told his wife seriously.

"Alright… be careful." she told him in a worried tone before hanging up.

On cue, screaming suddenly started.

"Of course." Andrew sighed, stuffing the groceries into his sweater (it looked stupid, but it worked, so who cares?) before starting to run towards the screaming (in another world, he'd wonder if he lost his sanity) and the sight he came upon… well, definitely not something he was glad to see.

The Frog Orphnoch, Bat Dopant, and Crush Roidmude, attacking civilians. "...my life turned into Kamen Frikkin Rider Decade," Andrew groaned, but he knew what he had to do. The insane, but only DECENT thing to do for someone in his position. "I'm about to become a Rider...that doesn't sound as awesome as I thought it would…" he sighed, before taking the Decadriver, giving it a long look "The Destroyer of Worlds, Decade… what will his eyes see as he travels the worlds?" he mused, quoting the opening narration, having a good idea what his fate was "Time to find out I guess." he said as he slapped the Decadriver to his waist, not even being surprised as the belt formed as he slipped the Ride Booker onto the side, opening it and drawing out a card, the revving sound actually playing as he drew it. "I don't know if I'll be able to save the world… but I intend to try at least." he said, before opening the driver with one hand and holding the card out, the Kamen Ride Card of Decade. "Henshin!" he called out, and slipped the card into the driver " **KAMEN RIDE"** and closed it with a quick motion " **DECADE!"**

The 18 Rider Symbols appeared around him at that moment, before quickly turning into 18 grey silhouettes that slammed into his body, forming a grey scaled armor with a pair of green lens, the most notable detail of the armor being the large X going across his chest and onto his left shoulder pad, before 9 cards slammed into his helmet, finishing off the look as it made his face look like a barcode in a way, a yellow gem on the middle card, while his armor received color, becoming magenta on the sides, black in the middle, and white on the insides of the arms and legs.

"I'm seeing it but I'm still not fully believing it," Decade couldn't help but say as he looked at his arms. "But enough about that. Time to deal with some Kaijin," he said, pulling out the Ride Booker, and turning it into Gun Mode. "Hey ugly!" he called out, drawing the attention of the Kaijin, before opening fire, and quickly moving to get between them and the civilians. "Get out of here! I'll handle them!" he said quickly.

"But where do we run?! These things are everywhere!" one of the civilians shouted, as true enough, more explosions wracked the town.

Decade quickly scanned the area, while shooting any of the monsters back, until his eyes landed on several Silver Veils. He knew this was a long shot, but it was the best they had right now. "There! Get through the veils!" he shouted. The civilians were understandably unsure, but as it was, they didn't have any other options, so with a quick 'thank you', they ran for the veils, Decade keeping the monsters off their tails as they soon ran through.

"Wherever you guys end up… I hope you'll be safe." he muttered, he knew the Veils were random at best, but he hoped they would be sentient enough to guide them on the right path to safety. With that in mind though, he turned to the Kaijin who were still intent on fighting. "But first, I'll deal with you lot," he frowned, before drawing a new card from the Ride Booker. "Henshin!" he called out as he opened the driver and inserted the card. " **KAMEN RIDE"** he closed the buckle. " **FAIZ!"** From the belt several red lines formed, the veins of Photon Blood, before a flash of light occured and Decade was now in the armor of Faiz, though the Decadriver and Ride Booker remained. Flicking his wrist quickly in a quick call back to the Rider he was using, he went for the Orphnoch, sending it flying with a strong punch. "I don't intend to prolong this!" he growled, before pulling out a new card, and opened the buckle and inserting the card. " **WEAPON RIDE: FAIZ EDGE!"** The Ride Booker transformed into the lightsaber-like sword of Faiz, Decade not wasting any time and striking the Orphnoch with it, who tried to counter, but Decade was merciless, cutting at limbs, before running the sword through it, and for good measure, ripping it out with a side slash, the Orphnoch crumbling to dust soon after.

"Not my usual preference, but I have a wife waiting for me back home. Not that you two care," Decade mused as the Bat Dopant and Crush Roidmude went for him. Quickly picking his next target, he drew another card. "Henshin!" he said as he inserted the card. " **KAMEN RIDE: DOUBLE!"** The tune of Cyclone-Joker rang out as a gust of wind blew and the armor of Double formed over the armor of Faiz, flicking his wrist and pointing at the Dopant silently, before Decade moved, using Double's speed to maneuver around the monsters, sending several punches and kicks their way, knocking them around a bit, and once he'd knocked the Dopant away a bit, he quickly drew another card and inserted it. " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DOUBLE!"** The wind gathered around him as he was lifted up, before he was sent down, his body splitting in half as the two halves launched towards the Dopant. "Joker Extreme!" he called out, as the two halves impacted the Dopant, causing it to explode in a blaze of glory, a Gaia Memory flying out of the flames and shattering, though strangely, there wasn't anyone using it it seems as there was nobody left.

"Okay...hope I didn't just kill someone by accident," Decade gulped a little, but quickly focused on the Roidmude...right before the world seemed to slow down, as gravity became heavier. "Cheap trick!" he gasped, before going for the Ride Booker, and the moment he touched it, a card ejected, allowing things to go normal for him. Catching the card, he quickly opened the buckle. "Henshin!" he said as he inserted the card. " **KAMEN RIDE: DRIVE!"** A holographic tire appeared around him before splitting in half, one moving up and the other down, surrounding his body in an energy field as the Drive armor formed over the Double armor, before a tire suddenly slammed into his torso from out of nowhere, grabbing his left wrist and flicking it, before pausing "I just picked three riders that flick their wrists… talk about weird." he said, before shaking his head and pulling out another card and flicking it into the opened Decadriver and slamming it back closed " **ATTACK RIDE: MAX FLARE!"** Yet another tire appeared out of nowhere, though this one was orange and blazing with fire as it rammed into the Roidmude a few times, before slamming into Decade's chest, whom flexed his hands and flames licked at his fingers, before he punched the Roidmude right in the face with a flaming fist when it tried to run at him.

"Now, for an awesome but underused Rider Kick," Decade mused as he pulled out another card, and inserted it. " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DRIVE!"** the tire changed back to the Type Speed tire, before the sound of a car was heard. Turning to the source… "...where the heck did Tridoron come from?" he asked flatly, before shrugging as the car started circling around, the Roidmude trapped in a set of spinning tires, allowing him to face away, and jump forward, to which he rebounded from the car, and was sent straight at the Roidmude who was in turn, launched at him. "SpeeDrop!" he called out as he soon engaged in a demented game of pinball as he struck the Roidmude, rebounded from Tridoron, rinse and repeat, resulting in a flurry of kicks impacting the Roidmude at high speed till finally it exploded, its core escaping before exploding in mid-air.

"Well… glad that's over." Decade said, before his form faded away, leaving him back in his normal armor, and glancing to where Tridoron had been… the Machine Decader was left behind "Huh… neat. Guess I won't have to go looking for you… and I'm assuming Joji Yuki made you as well." he mused as he went up to the bike, looking it over, before focusing back on the city "I should get to Alicia fast… and I know the perfect rider… if the cards haven't faded yet." he muttered the last part as he opened the Ride Booker and took out a card, sighing in relief when he saw it was still normal "Thank God. Henshin!" and with a quick movement. " **KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!"** A hexagonal pattern formed over his body, leaving him in the armor of Kabuto, already Cast Off thankfully. He then pulled out another card, looking it over with a hum "Huh… this one's new." he said, before using it " **MACHINE RIDE: KABUTO EXTENDER!"** and it was now the Machine Decader's turn to transform, leaving it as the sleek, red Kabuto Extender. "Next," he added, before inserting a new card. " **ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!"** Time slowed to a crawl as he started moving at literally light speed, and while NORMALLY this would have gotten him home immediately, the journey was greatly delayed as he took the time to stop and take out any Kaijin he happened to see, while cutting off the Clock Up to usher anyone he could find to a nearby veil and telling them to tell anyone else they found to run to the veils for safety. Good thing too, as each time he'd stop, he noticed MORE Kaijin appearing, and honestly...it wouldn't be far fetched if someone started shouting 'it's the end of the world!', cause frankly...it may as well have been. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Narutaki popped up out of nowhere and started shouting he was the Destroyer… despite the fact he was saving people.

Seriously, that man had issues. That and a stick as long as Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu shoved up his ass. Seriously, if anything that guy seemed to care more about destroying Decade than actually helping anyone, seeing as he was willing to let dangerous Kaijin out, blaming Decade all the way. If there was one trope he absolutely HATED, it was 'Never My Fault', something he'd be sure to deck Narutaki in the face for if he tried to pull that.

Whatever the case, he kept on his way, and after probably doing what he could to save a good chunk of the people in town, he finally arrived home. Grabbing his home keys from… somewhere (don't ask him how he did that, because he has no clue) and clicking the button that raised the garage door, stopping the bike right next to his wife's car, both him and the Machine turning back into the base forms. Not really thinking straight, he burst into the house...still in Decade's armor. "Alicia!" he called out, worried about his wife.

He didn't have to worry, because she burst out of the kitchen a moment later, holding a frying pan up and ready to swing it, her dark skin shining with some sweat, no doubt from blocking off most of the windows and doors with furniture, her black curly hair a bit more wild from usual, most likely from running around the house so much. As soon as her eyes landed on him, they went wide as she stood in place, her jaw hanging, making him blink on confusion behind his helmet, before he remembered he was still in the armor "Oh right…" he muttered, before opening the buckle and taking the card out, closing it back up, which greyed the armor out and made it fall apart from his body.

If it was possible, her eyes became even wider, as she silently stared at him for a few moments.

"Uh… sorry I'm late, was trying to help people get to safety." he said, the silence getting a bit awkward.

Still silent, until "My husband is a Kamen Rider… and he was saving the townspeople… honey… you're getting some tonight."

Andrew blushed a bit at hearing that despite keeping a straight face "I appreciate the sentiment Alicia, I really do, but…" he trailed off, pushing a closet out of the way and opening the blinds on the window "It's LITERALLY the apocalypse right now! Get your priorities straight babe!" he said as the city was straight up on fire at this point.

"Sorry!" she squeaked out, a blush on her face as she realised this REALLY wasn't the time for a sexy reward for her superhero husband. "But...what DO we do?" she couldn't help but ask.

That...stopped Andrew short. In the rush he had, he really hadn't been thinking beyond 'make sure Alicia is safe'. As if to answer the question, a sparking was heard and the sound of a tv switching on.

"Huh?" the couple blinked, before turning and seeing…

"...what the heck?" Andrew blinked as the vintage TV they owned as a sort of ornament suddenly came on. By itself. When it wasn't even plugged in.

It took the both of them two seconds before they guessed where this was going as the screen was currently showing white noise "Oh… this is our replacement for the backdrop isn't it?" Alicia realised.

Being genre savvy REALLY helped sometimes.

"I guess so." Andrew said, before looking out the window… seeing nothing but a world of shifting silver around them "I guess now… we just wait to see where we end up."

"...or we could see what happens if we change the channel?" Alicia suggested, before twisting the dial on the tv, causing the channel to change, revealing a still image. "...what?" she asked blankly.

The image was… not related to Kamen Rider in any way, shape or form.

No, instead, right smack dab in the middle of the TV screen… was Spider-Man.

"That… that's Spider-Man." Alicia said, completely confused.

"Not just him. I can even see Silk, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Woman, whom I think is Mary Jane judging by the red hair, Miles Morales, I think there's Agent Venom and Black Cat in the background along with some other heroes, and… someone wearing the Spider Armor MK II." he summed up, looking with a raised eyebrow at the black armored webslinger next to Spider-Man, whom was wearing the Advanced Suit from the PS4 game that came out recently.

"So… that means we're in the Marvel Universe… shit." Alicia said after a moment. "Maybe it's a mistake," she added hopefully. She did NOT want to have to deal with the shit of THIS particular universe.

"Maybe… but at least at the moment, we're safe." he said with a sigh, as the adrenaline finally left his body, and he fell back on the couch.

"Good point… and I've never seen someone be able to really force open the door to the Hikari Studio in Decade's run, so I don't think we have to worry about THAT either." Alicia added with a sigh as she sat down next to him and leaned into his side, his arm wrapping around her.

"So… what exactly happened?" she asked after a moment.

Andrew sighed "Joji Yuki literally ran into me and gave me the driver and ride booker. Judging by him saying I basically had some eyes on me for a while and wouldn't like that, I can assume just WHO was looking into me."

Alicia gasped in shocked after a moment "Dai-Shocker."

Andrew nodded "The most likely suspect yeah. They probably wanted me to be Decade, but as a Shocker Rider rather than a Kamen Rider. I don't know why me specifically, but there's probably a good reason somewhere."

"So… Joji decided to desert much like with cannon, and handed you the driver personally… at least that means you weren't secretly the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker but with no memory of it." Alicia sighed out, a bit in relief at the fact her husband wasn't secretly an amnesiac supervillain.

"Considering I remember my childhood with my biological parents before their plane crash? Yeah, safe bet I'm not some secret overlord." Andrew commented, easily being able to talk about his parent's death since it was over 10 years ago now.

Alicia nodded, before humming in thought "So… if he gave you the Decadriver personally… does that mean he gave the Diendriver to someone as well?"

"That's… possible. I just hope whoever they are, they aren't like Daiki, he was likeable at first, but then it kind of just got annoying." Andrew sighed.

"Yeah, Decade was really a clusterfuck season sometimes, with lots of missing explanations." Alicia agreed.

"Yeah… you know… I kind of forgot I still had the groceries on me." Andrew said suddenly, pulling them out of his sweater, and they looked just fine.

Alicia blinked a few times "Those were under your armor… which looked pretty tight… and there are eggs in there."

Andrew shrugged "Rider logic, it's best not to question it."

"Good point." Alicia conceded with a nod "So… think you're under the same problem Tsukasa was with the cards?"

Andrew blinked, before drawing the Ride Booker from his sweater and placing it in his lap and opening it, pulling at the tab where all the cards were stored and lifting it up… there were a LOT more cards than there originally appeared to be "Wow… that's a big deck." he summed up after a moment before laying everything on the table in front of them.

All the Kamen Ride Cards of the Heisei Riders had indeed gone blank, same for the Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride cards, but there were also a stack of completely empty cards with not even a faded image on it, which he assumed must be for Form Ride cards and any weapon and rider machine as well.

There WAS a bonus in the Ride Booker though… Showa Rider cards.

He had access to all of them, gear included, and Ichigo was set in his iconic version.

He liked the newer one well enough, but you just can't beat the classics.

At the very least, he had access to some alternate means of battle should his main equipment not be enough.

Speaking of his main equipment, he had the standard Blast, Slash, Illusion and Invisible cards, but he also had some new ones, such as Float, which he assumed was for a slower decent or maybe for a super jump, he'd have to test it out to figure that out, and Defense, which was a rather welcome card that apparently made his armor tougher if the image of Decade weathering blasts on it was any indication.

He also had Weapon Ride Cards for his Ride Booker in both forms… for some reason, and a Machine Ride Card of the Machine Decader, along with the obvious Final Attack Ride card.

"Well… I guess I have a lot of work ahead of me." Andrew eventually said with a sigh.

"I guess you do." Alicia said with a nod, before smiling and kissing her husband's cheek "Though… I think you deserve a reward for saving so many people earlier." she whispered into his ear, making him shiver a bit.

* * *

After the two had... a bit of fun to get the stress off of literally going through the apocalypse...they exited their house, finding that it was between two much larger buildings, right in front of Central Park from the look of things.

"So we really are in New York." Andrew muttered as he looked at the busy streets of the afternoon, no one seeming to pay any attention to the house that no doubt appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, and I can see the obvious sign we're in the Marvel Universe." Alicia said in deadpan as she pointed, Andrew following her finger before sighing.

"Goddammit Stark." he muttered, looking at Avengers Tower, if the giant A was any indication, that was taller than the Empire State Building by a good few miles. "Well...guess we just look around first," he sighed as they ventured into town. However, as they walked, neither of them noticed a figure that had been watching.

Sticking to a wall, in the shadows cast by the sun, was a black armored figure, their armor being rather featureless, till light flickered on for a brief moment, flashing in yellow, with narrowed eyes on the helmet, and a spider shaped emblem on the chest.

The figure hummed in thought "That house they came out from… it doesn't match any known addresses… and I'm also pretty sure it wasn't there this morning." they said in a young man's voice "Time to investigate." they said, before casting a hand out with a certain gesture and a line of web shot out, zipping them up to another building.

* * *

"Looks like we came on a slow day," Andrew mused, though he wasn't the least bit disappointed by that. As it was they'd gone the last few hours without any signs of trouble. No supervillains running amuck, and not even a random bank robbery, which was all good in their books.

"Lucky us," Alicia agreed. Currently they were in a shopping mall, able to look outside through the windows, and the inside was pretty peaceful, the two having ordered some burgers since after what happened, neither were in the mood to cook for themselves. "Hm...you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"We're in a mall. It's probably just a security camera," Andrew shrugged. Sure it COULD have been more, but well...he'd like to enjoy his meal without the feeling of paranoia gripping him.

True enough, from a ventilation shaft, the same figure from before was watching them, having snuck in via the ventilation…. And was currently munching on some fries, which they BOUGHT, not stole.

'I was honestly expecting some new supervillains or something, or maybe people looking for the Avengers or Doctor Strange, or even the Fantastic Four… so far they've just been doing normal married couple stuff and walking around like tourists… they even snagged a picture of Miles while he was swinging earlier.' the figure thought to themselves as their mask was lifted up slightly, showing that while it was a hard material, it was flexible, as they continued to eat their fries.

The normal looking day continued...until the entire building was suddenly wracked by a massive explosion. "Okay, so much for a normal day…" the figure said...and frowned a bit at the ground. "And I paid for those too," he muttered at the remainder of his fries that had fallen to the ground in the explosion. Quickly pulling down his mask, he went through the ventilation towards the source of the explosion. What he found…

"Again? Don't you guys get tired of breaking out of prison only for us to send you back?" he said when he got to the scene of the explosion and dropped out of the ventilation, the lights on his suit fully turning on, as he stood in front of one of the banks in the mall. At the scene were 6 familiar faces to him, all in various suits. A man wearing a labcoat over some light armor and a welding suit, 4 robotic arms coming out of his back and keeping his body in the air. A rather tall and heavily muscled man with a rhinoceros themed armor. A man with a green and metallic blue armor on his body with a large scorpion like tail coming out the back. A man with a green armored suit that featured wings attached to his arms and an aviator helmet. A man wearing a green suit with yellow thunderbolts on it, a strange star shaped mask made of thunderbolts over their face. And a man with a yellow and maroon suit with large silver gauntlets on his forearms. In order, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Scorpion, Vulture, Electro and Shocker, AKA, the Sinister Six.

"Beat it kid. You're not the one we're after." Shocker waved the young man off, waving one of his gauntlets forward.

"We're not after Night Spider, we're after Spider-Man!" Electro added as lightning danced between his fingers, waiting for a chance to be unleashed.

"Hold on men, this CAN be helpful." Doctor Octopus started, gaining a smirk "Hasn't the Spider said many times that the boy is his son?"

"I see where you're going with this." Scorpion grinned and whipped his tail forward, pointing it towards Night Spider "Beat up the precious son until daddy comes running."

"My kind of plan." Rhino added, cracking his knuckles.

"I think we're ALL in agreement." Vulture finished with a grin of his own.

"Ok, you guys are disturbing sometimes you know that? Attack the kid till the dad comes running in to kick your sorry butts? You guys must love horror movie night at the Raft, although I hear it's gonna be superhero movie night this friday, maybe you should watch it this time." Night Spider quipped as he crouched down slightly, ready to move at a moment's notice. "Besides, can't have dad hog the glory all the time can I? Especially when you're all in for destruction of property, terrorism, and wasting some perfectly good fries," he added with a smirk.

"Well, he certainly inherited the mouth. Get him!" Doctor Octopus ordered as the six charged forward.

"Oh wow, villains that all gang up. That's actually smart for once." Night Spider said, before webbing Rhino's face and zipping over him, followed by jumping over Vulture's face, planting a good kick at the same time, and not even glancing as he webbed up Shocker's gauntlets.

"Oh come on! Every damn time!" Shocker said with a loud groan before Scorpion ripped it off for him.

"Huh… guess you guys actually worked on teamwork… well, I guess Doc Ock should be good for SOMETHING besides being the shouter." Night Spider added before jumping and weaving through said man's robotic arms and webbing them to the ground before landing a solid hit on his face and then webbing said face up, deciding to stand on the genius's head "Huh, I think I loosened some of your teeth with that one, you might want to look for some dentures."

"Stand still!" Electro growled, wanting to shock the annoying hero...but stopped when he realized he'd hurt his teammate if he did.

"Huh, and here I thought you'd go for the shot. Oh well, my turn!" Night Spider said as he shot some webs at Electro's chest.

"Seriously? Even your dad was never THAT dumb!" Electro laughed and electrocuted the web, the current traveling through the web but… "Why aren't you in pain?!"

"Remember that suit dad made to fight you all those years ago? Yeah, we kinda decided to add insulation to ALL the suits… and they are also REALLY good at moving a current." Night Spider said while holding up his free finger, which had a few electrical sparks coming from it, and touching it to the scientist he was still standing on… the result was rather comical as the robotic arms tried to flail free while the main body was having various spasms, Doc Ock even doing a little tap dance as a result of the surge going through him.

"You're dead now!" Rhino roared as he charged forward, aiming to knock the hero off of Doctor Octopus...and probably break a few bones while he was at it. Night Spider quickly let go and jumped over the swing, to which Scorpion lashed out with his tail, but Night Spider was faster and used his webs to not only evade, but stick the tail to the ground.

Unfortunately, while that DID prove to disorent the ones he'd been fighting, he didn't notice Shocker finally getting his gauntlets fully operational again and firing a blast, catching him in the chest, sending him flying, before Vulture went and grabbed him, before throwing him to the ground.

"We were planning to just beat you up a bit, but now, we're gonna break you in HALF!" Doctor Octopus growled as the six started to stalk towards them...until a trash can flew through the air and landed right on his head.

"Huh, well what do you know, I just gave a whole new meaning to taking out the trash." came a voice that Night Spider vaguely remembered through his daze as he tried to catch his bearings.

"Is that the web head?" Rhino growled as he looked around towards the ceiling.

"No, it's not you idiot." Shocker said with a roll of his eyes as he looked at the source of the voice.

Andrew was calmly walking up to the group, juggling the Decadriver in his hand.

"Looks like a civie with a death wish," Electro snickered. "Since you came all this way, mind if we ask what to write on the gravestone?" he sneered.

Andrew chuckled, before placing the Decadriver on his waist. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider," he said pulling out the Decade card. "Remember that! Henshin!" he called out as he inserted the card.

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

 **(Play 'Journey Through The Decade' by Gackt)**

The 18 silhouettes formed before converging on him as the armor formed, the cards ejecting before embedding into his face, forming the barcode-like part of his helmet. "To protect or to destroy. Now then...I think I'll destroy your reputations," he said calmly as he looked at the gathered villains.

"We'll be destroying you!" Rhino shot back angrily as he ran towards Decade.

In response, the rider merely sighed, before holding his hand up… and grabbed Rhino's horn when he got close, followed by throwing him over his shoulder.

"If that's the best you can muster, I can see why you need to team up to beat one guy," Decade said simply. "Which honestly makes it even more sad that its not working," he added, before grabbing his Ride Booker and switching it to sword mode. "So, who's next?"

"Don't screw with us!" Shocker growled, charging up his gauntlets and firing, a blast that could bring a building down. However, Decade stood his ground, his sword at the ready, before he swung it upward, and CUT the blast in half, sending the energy hitting separate walls, causing a tremor but much weaker than it had originally been. "N-no way!" Shocker gasped at the sight.

"My turn," Decade chuckled as he ran an armored hand along the blade's edge, before dashing forward, Shocker firing more shots, but Decade deflected every last one, and just as he got close, he pulled out a card from the Ride Booker, still in sword mode, and slotted it in.

" **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"** The Decadriver called out, before slashing at Shocker, who wasn't sure WHAT to block as the blade blurred into several copies, the attack striking his gauntlets.

He was just about to start to grin beneath his mask, thinking nothing happened, before his eyes widened as his gauntlets fell into pieces.

And then he felt a kick strike him in the gut, sending him flying into a wall, where he remained embedded.

Decade lowered his leg, and quickly rolled to the side as an arc of electricity hit the spot he had been, Electro taking the opening to attack, while Vulture followed up on the offensive, but as he went for Decade, the Ride Booker shifted, going into gun mode, as Decade aimed and fired, hitting Vulture with a spray of shots, one shot blasting through one of his wings, causing him to spiral out of control, and crashing into a wall.

"You'll pay for that!" Electro growled, charging up.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet today," Decade said simply, inserting another card.

" **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"** The Decadriver called out again as Decade leveled the Ride Booker at Electro who launched more arcs of electricity, only for them all to be met with multiple shots from the gun which had seemingly split into multiples, all firing simultaneously, before eventually the shots won out and he took several blasts to the chest, crashing into a nearby fountain and painfully short circuiting.

"And then there were two," Decade chuckled as he looked at Doctor Octopus and Scorpion.

"Hey Doc… you got any anti newbie protocols up your sleeve?" Scorpion asked hesitantly.

"Only if they have spider powers." Doctor Octopus replied tersely.

"I suppose now is a good a time as any to suggest that you surrender," Decade said...right before a roar was heard and Rhino tackled him from behind, sending him into a wall which collapsed on him.

"Not so tough now are you?" Rhino said with a grin.

"You'd think that." Decade's voice could be heard from the ruble as he rose out of it unharmed "But this armor is a lot tougher than your own."

"Then how about a little poison!" Scorpion growled, lashing out with his tail, only for Decade to grab it and move it aside, the poison spraying into the rubble behind him, followed by a palm thrust into the tail, breaking it.

"I think it's about time I finished this," Decade sighed.

"I dunno who you think you are, but if you think we're gonna lose THAT easily, you got ANOTHER thing coming!" Rhino snarled. "Let's get him, Gargan!"

"With pleasure!" Scorpion agreed as the two armored villains charged forward.

"Muscle heads," Decade sighed, before drawing another card and inserting it. " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

Decade readied his sword as the card took effect. A path of cards appeared between him and his adversaries, before he ran into the cards… and disappeared… before then reappearing randomly along the path, Rhino and Scorpion slowing down at the sight, before suddenly another card appeared close to them, with Decade running out of it and slashing at the both of them. "Dimension Slash!" Decade called out as the attack hit. They felt the force of the attack as Decade passed them, going into a card...which exited from another one and slashed them again, and then repeated it one more time, Decade stopping in front of them, his back to them, before their bodies were covered in sparks and their armor exploded.

The result once the smoke cleared? Both of their armors broken beyond repair, with Scorpion's tail having been outright cut off.

"Care to try your lucks further?" Decade said, turning to Doctor Octopus.

Doctor Octopus grit his teeth. This was supposed to be their revenge against Spider-Man...and they didn't even GET to fight the wall crawler, all because of some newbie that showed up out of nowhere. Anger getting the better of him, he roared as he started grabbing objects and throwing them at Decade, who jumped back to evade.

"Guess not. In that case…" Decade said as he reslotted the card. " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

Once again a line of cards appeared between Decade and his foe, only this time, Decade jumped upward.

When Doctor Octopus saw him fly straight towards him, he tried to use his extra arms to grab the Rider out of the air… only for him to grab nothing, as he noticed too late the card appearing behind his back, Decade flying out of it and crashing into him foot first. Doctor Octopus let out a choked gasp as he flew forward, and when he landed, he too promptly exploded, revealing him with his arms now completely destroyed, lying in a heap on the ground. "Dimension Kick," Decade said simply and one could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

 **(Song end)**

With the threat taken care of, Decade got up, dusting his hands off.

"Ok… thanks for the hand." he heard, making him turn to see Night Spider getting up slowly "Man, I think they gave me a concussion. Dad's gonna want to web em up just to add insult to injury." he said as he shook his head a bit.

"No problem. You okay?" Decade asked.

"Yeah, like I said, just a concussion, Spider sense warned me but it's not as good as dad's, being second generation and all that." Night Spider said, stretching himself once he was fully up.

"Alright, guess I'd better…" Decade started, but before he could go anywhere, the sound of cameras going off could be heard, and suddenly several reporters were on the scene. "Wait what?" he blinked.

"And that would be my cue. Later man, you're on your own with them, sorry for following you earlier." Night Spider said quickly as he web zipped away.

"Wait what was that last part?!" Decade asked… too late though, Night Spider was already far away. That left him to have to deal with the reporters. "Oh boy…"

* * *

 **And there, our new Destroyer of Worlds!**

 **Or is he a Savior?**

 **You'll see with time.**

 **Also, one of the cases where the rider starts in his story already married, and to another OC, so no one can say I made an unrealistic pairing here since both Andrew and Aclicia belong to me.**

 **It did take a while to decided on that though.**

 **For a while, in the early production stage I guess you could call it, he would have gotten with Lalatina, AKA Darkness, from Konosuba... then I realised that was a shit idea, and went 'Hmm... She-Hulk could be nice.' but then I changed plans again and made his wife an OC like him, less weird hassle that way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Marvel 2

**Been a little bit since the last one, at least a month right?**

 **Welp, here's the next chapter.**

 **Also, the guys who are saying my story is shit because I chose Marvel... why are you even reading this then?**

 **Leave if you don't like it, simple as that, I'm not forcing you to read my work.**

 **READ THIS NEXT PART IF NOTHING ELSE!**

 **Now, there's trouble going on around the website again, because of a fucking hacker.**

 **They managed to set up a virus that activates when you visit the profile page of an infected author, which will jump onto your account, and allow them to take control.**

 **To spot if you've been infected, check for any extra line of code in your profile page, and delete it, also, remove any backup e-mails you didn't add yourself, then change your password.**

 **I also recommend backing up stories, just to be on the safe side.**

 **If you MUST visit someone's profile page, do so when logged off at the very least.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

" _...and in recent events, a new Superhero has appeared. Earlier today during an attack by the Sinister Six on a local mall, they were defeated by the appearance of a mysterious new hero." the news reporter said, before a clip of the incident was played. "Interesting enough, this hero went up to them while still in civilian form, and as a result, you can see his face well enough before he equipped the armor he used to fight. What are your thoughts on this, Donny?" she asked her partner next to her._

" _Well Kate, from what I can tell this new hero, 'Kamen Rider Decade', as he seems to call himself, seems to not care much about maintaining a secret identity. Though, I think we can all agree you gotta respect a guy who has the guts to go into a fight dressed in pink...and kick the butts of 6 notorious criminals while doing it," Donny laughed._

" _Actually Donny, I'm pretty sure that's Magenta," Kate shrugged. "At any rate, there's no doubt that he's quite powerful, if this video depicting him single handedly defeating the entire Sinister Six is anything to go by."_

" _Though it seems he's also not alone in this, as seen here, after beating a hasty retreat after a few interviews, he was seen leaving the scene on what appears to be a custom bike, and with someone else at that. Whatever the case, I think all our viewers can agree that we're all curious as to what this new super will bring…"_

"Well… that happened." said a redheaded woman as she looked at the news from where she was on the couch.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad that this guy's first news coverage was neutral." added a man with short brown hair as he leaned on the back of the couch right behind her.

"Your own was bad because of Jameson though, it helps he retired a few years back and now the news is less biased." the woman shot back.

"Yeah… but JJJ still has his radio show though, so there's still SOME people that listen to him." the man said with a sigh.

"Come on Peter." the woman patted his cheek with a laugh "I know you're not actually that glum about it."

"Yeah, you're right." Peter chuckled "Honestly, you're pretty much always right MJ."

"Isn't that why you married me though?" MJ asked with a smirk.

"Part of it." Peter said with a shrug. "Though...with how he suddenly showed up from nowhere and didn't even hide his identity...I get the feeling Fury is going to be on his case soon enough," Peter mused.

* * *

True enough, SHIELD Headquarters…

"Sir?" one of the operators started as they walked up to a stern looking bald man with an eye patch.

"Anything?" the man asked sternly.

"That's the thing sir...we've found absolutely nothing." the operator said, bringing up an enhanced image to show Andrew's face. "We've cross checked all databases. No matches, no identification, nothing. Not even the armor matches any known makers, and judging by how it just formed over him, its at least on par with Stark's."

"None?" the man said with a barely raised eyebrow, but his surprise was obvious nonetheless "Not a name, not a home, not even his age?"

"Well…" the operator looked a bit nervous "We know he's married, most likely to the woman he was with if the security cameras are anything to go by."

The man huffed "Better than nothing."

"We've found something else," another operator said, pulling out a new sheet of paper. "Seems there are odd reports going around. Namely, there's a house that 'wasn't there before' or so eyewitnesses say."

The man blinked at that "Excuse me… did you say a house that wasn't there before? Are we dealing with magic here?"

"It's… possible sir, we'll need to check the cameras for that street to give a proper response." the operator said, honestly just as confused.

"Get to it then." the man nodded, before looking at the still image. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I fully intend to find out," he said with a slight glare.

* * *

 **(Play Opening: Journey Through The Decade)**

 _The Destroyer of Worlds, Decade. What do these eyes see as he travels through the many worlds?_

The scene breaks away as several red cards fly through the air, before attaching to and completing Decade's armor. Decade soon looking across the screen, as around him the many blank cards float around the room.

 _Miageru hoshi_

The scene changes to show Alicia with her hands over Andrew's eyes, before she removes them and he opens his eyes with the scene focusing on his left eye.

 _sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

The scene transitions from his eye to show a spinning dial, then finally the Decadriver as the mask of the 18 Riders appear as faded images and move towards their respective symbols from the center of the Driver. The scene then changes to a quick shot of the Machine Decader parked among a quarry, before the scene changes again to show a blank card spinning in the air before Andrew catches it.

 _Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend_

The scene changes to show an empty street as various Riders are seen before vanishing, followed by a shot of Alicia, and a shadowy silhouette behind her. The scene changes to show a quick shot of Michael sitting on a railing as several faded images of past Riders appear around him, the scene transitioning to a shot of the shadowy figure raising its hand towards Alicia from behind as the images continue to appear.

 _AURORA yurameku jikuu koete Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

The scene changes to show an army of monsters charging forward, before the scene shifts to show faded images of the 18 riders charging forward to meet their enemies in battle. The scene changes to show the shadowed figure touching Alicia causing her to fade away before the scene cuts to Andrew with a seemingly shocked expression as the view around him shows multiple worlds while the side of his face rapidly morphs to show half the masks of the various riders. The scene changes to show a shot of Michael holding a rider belt, followed by a scene of Andrew standing amongst the 18 Riders.

 _On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

The scene changes to show Decade who turns around, as around him various Kaijin surround him, before the scene shifts to Andrew getting on the Machine Decader, Alicia behind him as they ride off to parts unknown. The scene changes to the closing Decadriver, as Decade fights his way through the army of Kaijin destroying one after another, while around him the other Riders join in, cutting their way through the army of monsters.

 _Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

The scene changes to show a tired looking Andrew looking up, as he is given the Decadriver and Ride Booker. The scene then changes to show Andrew and Alicia riding on a street as another bike rides alongside them, then a scene of Decade fighting several monsters again alongside the other Riders.

 _Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

Decade is seen kicking the screen as it reveals him kicking aside an enemy while explosions occur through the field he and the Riders are fighting in, followed by a quick shot of Alicia smiling in encouragement. The final scene shows Decade bursting through a Dimensional Veil on the Machine Decader, as the images of the other Riders appear around him, before the title is seen.

* * *

The morning started fairly normally for Andrew and Alicia. They woke up, got dressed, prepared breakfast, watched the news…

"At least someone gets the color right," Andrew commented with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Still, was it really the smartest thing to do things the normal Rider way?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Andrew shrugged. "But with how this world works, I'll bet we'll be having some uninvited guests in 3...2...1," he said, right before a bang was heard on the door. Not someone knocking hardly, more like someone trying to ram the door down. Then it happened again. Then again, and this time there was a groan of pain.

"Indestructible house… that's a perk I guess." Alicia said, before glancing at her husband who looked rather giddy.

Finishing up his breakfast, he walked over to the door, looked through the peephole, then turned to Alicia. "Honey, SHIELD's here," he joked, right as another bang sounded, this one sounding like someone decided to try something a bit more… destructive… but once again the door held. "I think they're trying, and failing, to break into the house."

"You gonna let them in?" Alicia asked with a smirk.

"Only once they actually stop trying to break the door down." he told her, just an octave lower so he wouldn't be heard through the door, before going to look through the peephole again, enjoying the sight of SHIELD agents trying to break the door down, and many of them getting bruised for it.

After a few minutes, it started to get boring, so he waited for them to finish an attempt, though he was glad they hadn't resorted to calling in the Avengers to break down the door so far, because he didn't want to know if his house could hold up against an assault from that caliber… or, you know, an angry Hulk.

Once the latest attempt finished, he unlocked the door, seeing them tense as if expecting a fight, before he slowly opened it just a smidge, looking through the crack… and he decided to just troll them more "I get that this is your job, but we don't take kindly to rude people in this house." he said, before closing it again and locking it back up, walking away from it as he fell into laughter, and Alicia wasn't faring better, as she had been watching the whole thing.

After a few minutes, the next sound that came was knocking. "Yes?" he asked when he opened the door a little, since this time they were actually being polite. He was met with the sight of one of the more likeable operatives of SHIELD, Coulson. "Can I help you?"

Coulson smiled at him, some amusement in his face, he could tell that Andrew had been messing with the other agents out of pure merriment, and honestly, he couldn't blame him "I'm Agent Coulson from SHIELD, we'd need you to come with us to answer some questions."

"This is about me beating up the Sinister Six yesterday, right?" Andrew asked knowingly.

"Correct. To be honest, we have absolutely no idea who you are, and it's driving Director Fury mad." Coulson admitted.

"And I'm getting this feeling Stark is on the Helicarrier and is finding Fury's anger amusing." Andrew hazarded a guess.

"Tony IS rather predictable isn't he?" Coulson said with a smirk.

"Pretty much," Andrew nodded. "So how we going to do this? You planning on coming in or would you prefer to haul me somewhere else?"

"The director wants to interrogate you personally, so you'll have to come with us." Coulson said with a shrug.

"Well, alright, mind letting me and my wife finish up first before we head out?" Andrew requested.

"Of course, I'll inform the director you're coming peacefully, it might give him a bit of time to calm down." Coulson said with a slight upwards twitch of his lips.

A few minutes later. "So...are we getting into whatever vehicle you used or is there a mandatory blindfold and gag protocol?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.

In response, Coulson nodded his head towards the VTOL that was blocking the road at the moment.

"Of course you guys clog up traffic for a possible national security." Andrew said with a laugh as he locked the house behind him before boarding the plane which quickly took off towards the Helicarrier high up in the sky.

* * *

An hour or so later had Andrew sitting in a fairly standard looking interrogation room, while they'd already taken the Decadriver and Ride Booker (he made sure to supply them with the names so they didn't go and name them something else), and...honestly didn't look the least bit worried, much to the quirked eyebrows of the guards. "What? I came here by my own free will. Why should I be worried?" he deadpanned, to which the guards shrugged, inwardly admitting he made a good point.

Eventually though, the door opened and in came the unmistakable form of Nick Fury… unless it was someone with some shapeshifting magic or something.

Seriously, who knew in this fucking world, comic books and all that jazz. Anyway, back to Nick Fury… "So...is this the part where we exchange pleasantries, or would you rather cut to the chase?" he joked.

"I'd rather cut to the chase, considering you're offering it." Nick said seriously, standing with his arms behind his back.

"Go right ahead… also, Stark is totally watching from that two sided mirror isn't he?" Andrew idly asked as he glanced to the side.

"He is yes." Nick answered with a frown as he looked at the mirror, and could practically feel Tony's cheeky grin beyond it.

"So, let me guess. Since I showed myself in public TV, you probably went and checked and found...nothing on me. And I mean NOTHING. If you did then I'd be really surprised seeing as my wife and I aren't even from this world. And no, not an alien. I'm from Earth...in another dimension. Don't you just love string theory?" Andrew said without missing a beat.

"ANOTHER one?" Nick said incredulously.

"Already encountered some before huh? I bet it was a headache and a half dealing with that." Andrew said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Yes, but that is another issue. Now, why are you here?" Nick asked after sighing in annoyance.

"Ideally? Maybe it'll undo the damage done to our world. No clue really. Last we saw before we ended up like this was our city on fire with monsters quite literally pouring out of the woodwork," Andrew sighed. "All I know for sure is my wife and I were just kicked into a dimension hopping journey, and we weren't even expecting to end up on this world."

"How so?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow, finding that matter more pressing than the potential threats.

"The thing we use to decide what world we go to is an old TV, and I mean like, one of the first color TV models. Adjust the dial to change the channel, and the image shown determines the world our house ends up appearing on. Case in point, we saw Spider-man along with a few of his allies on our TV and we wound up in a New York that has his enemies in it." Andrew explained with a shrug.

"We'll have to examine that TV then." Nick said with a thoughtful look.

"Don't bother, it's literally unplugged, has nothing in it and is more of a collection piece, plus it doesn't want to move from its spot anymore. I know. I tried." Andrew said with an aggravated sigh.

Nick grunted in annoyance at that "Alright then, what about those monsters you talked about, anything we should be worried about?"

"I doubt it, but I guess knowing the names of the species might help if I'm proven wrong." Andrew said, before clearing his throat "Gurongi, Lord, Mirror Monster, Orphenoch, Undead, Makamou, Worm, Imagin, Fangire, Dopant, Yummy/Greeed, Zodiarts, Phantom, Inves, Roidmude, Ganma, Bugster and Smash. Oh, and of the bunch, you'll probably want to watch out for the Worms the most. Think the Skrulls, only much more relentless and with the delightful ability to move at near light speed. If you can confirm some, kill them, and don't stop shooting till they're dead."

"Names are helpful, but what do they look like?" Nick pressed further.

"I should have images on my phone, I handed it over to the tech guy who took my Driver." Andrew said with a shrug.

"Driver?" Nick asked while signalling through the two way mirror, no doubt to have Andrew's phone brought.

"The designation for a Neo-Heisei Henshin Device, all of them are known as Drivers, prior to that, they all had different names." Andrew explained simply.

"Interesting that you'd use Japanese words like that. Not to mention referring to the Heisei era of Japan. Care to explain?" Nick mused, picking up on the trend of wording.

"I simply prefer to use the term Henshin over Transform or Transformation, it's a matter of keeping it short, as for Heisei, that's just because that my predecessors, well, most of them, started up during the Heisei era, Neo-Heisei though is a term for the heroes that came to be after the original Decade, as I'm the second to carry that name." Andrew said, trying not to get too technical.

Nick looked like he wanted to say more, but by then an agent came in carrying Andrew's phone. With that, Nick took the phone, and began looking for the pictures.

"They should be in the image folder called KR Enemies." Andrew supplied helpfully, Nick pausing for a moment before looking for the named folder, finding it after a moment, and he started to look through the images. When he got to the images…

"Well...they seem friendly," he said sarcastically as he went through some of the images. "And you're sure they won't cross over to our world?"

"I'm HOPING they don't cross over. But in the event they do...well...shoot to kill," Andrew sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the SHIELD tech lab, several agents were examining the Decadriver which had been taken apart, the team having found to their surprise that the device had been made in such a way that it could be relatively easily disassembled then reassembled.

It was clear whoever built it had did so fully expecting someone to try and disassemble it.

Yet, even when analyzing every component, they couldn't find any answers as to how the device worked. In fact, one of them even tried to use the device themselves...and well...quickly found out the hard way that it was apparently DNA locked to Andrew, courtesy of an electric shock.

"Wow, I heard you all were having trouble, but I didn't think it was that bad," came the voice of Tony Stark as he walked into the lab, noting the rather...singed...agent, and walked over to the table with the Decadriver and Ride Booker. "So this is the little bad boy that makes his armor." he hummed as he looked the Decadriver over "Anything you couldn't identify in it?"

"Just the power source, we aren't sure what it is." one of the techs admitted as he showed the results to Tony.

Tony rose an eyebrow as he looked the results over "Huh… an unknown element… looks manmade to boot." he mused, likening it to the element he'd managed to create based on his father's information. However, he could tell this was quite different. "So what did you find other than the power source? How does this thing work?" he asked, wanting to see what they'd found so far.

"From what we can tell, the power source is somehow able to run indefinitely. Furthermore, the key seems to be the card system this device uses. By itself, its nothing much, but when used in conjunction with the cards which result in a signal being sent based on the card used, it seems like it triggers the power source to go into overdrive which summons the armor, which we believe may be stored in some kind of hammerspace," one of the researchers aid.

"The belt has a pocket dimension huh? Not something you see everyday." Tony mused. "DNA locked?" he asked, noticing the singed agent.

"Yes," they sighed.

"Not surprising. I know I wouldn't want just anyone being able to use something like this," Tony nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well...from what we can tell, depending on the 'code' or 'signal', this system can create a dramatic range of effects, all depending on the card used," one of the researchers said, laying out the cards that weren't blank.

Tony looked at the cards present "So… some of these are armors, some are weapons, and some are bikes. The signal can affect more than just him then."

"From what we can tell, despite being separate units, his weapons and vehicle are all interlinked by some kind of shared system centered around the belt, or Driver, as he called it. I'd even say the Driver is the core component to the entire system, so if it were to be destroyed, the whole thing would collapse," the researcher explained. "Of course, despite being easily disassembled, the components are actually very sturdy. We estimate it could take a punch from Luke Cage at full power and still hold up… though we're unsure if the same would happen if the Hulk were to try."

"Not much can stay standing in front of an angry Bruce." Tony said simply as he looked at some of the cards, picking a few up "Huh, these ones are interesting, Black and Black RX… and these two are called Form Rides but the others are all Kamen Rides." he noted. "So, think we could possibly replicate this...with a few modifications of course," he smirked a bit. After all, it wasn't every day they got to look at technology from an alternate world.

"You'll either have to ask Director Fury, or the owner of the belt." the researcher answered with a roll of their eyes, not surprised that Tony was interested in replicating some new tech.

"Fair enough," Tony chuckled. As if on cue, there was a call from Nick Fury.

"Yes sir? Understood," the agent taking the call said with a nod. Once the call ended. "The Director called. He says he'd like to see the gear in action."

"But we can't use it," one of the researchers protested.

"Which is why we're not going to be testing it. Its user is."

"Well...this should be interesting," Tony mused. He also wanted to see what this baby could do.

* * *

"So… who are you making me fight?" Andrew asked asked as he stepped into a training arena on board the Helicarrier, looking to the side where quite a few people were watching with Fury, like Stark himself, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Falcon, Coulson, and of course Alicia.

"Someone you'd at least have a fighting chance against judging from how you handled the Sinister Six." Fury answered.

"I feel like I've just been insulted," Andrew deadpanned, before shrugging. He wasn't so proud as to think he could take on the Avengers. They weren't among the top heroes of this world for nothing after all. He soon got his answer though when the person who came in on the other side was...Flash Thompson, aka Agent Venom.

Andrew blinked a bit, but played the part of the guy who didn't know since Flash wasn't in his suit "So… who are you?"

"Agent Flash Thompson." Flash said with a grin "AKA the guy they called up to see how good you are in a fight."

"I see, fair enough then. You have a superpower?" Andrew asked as he strapped the Decadriver to his waist.

"Sort of." Flash said with a grin, before the black mass of the symbiote spread over his body, the white spider prominent on his armored chest, honestly, he looked like a heavily armored version of the black suit… which was kind of a scary thought "You can call me Agent Venom."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure the news said it, but you can call me Kamen Rider Decade," Andrew said as he opened the Driver and pulled out the Kamen Ride Card for Decade. "Remember that. Henshin!"

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

Tony hummed in thought as he watched Decade's transformation "Holograms solidifying into a proper armor, why 18 of them though? Why not a rounder number like 20?"

"Because the other 2 Heisei Riders are Decade himself, and another with similar powers, both can access the abilities of the other 18 Heisei Riders, Decade by literally copying, and the other by wearing extra armor based on their own." Alicia answered.

"Huh...so those holograms are the other 18 then," Tony mused. Seemed this armor had a LOT of surprises.

Back to the fight…. "Shall we begin?" Decade chuckled as he ran a hand along his blade.

"In a hurry to get your butt kicked?" Agent Venom joked.

"Nope. Are you?" Decade laughed before the two charged forward, Agent Venom immediately shooting some webs to try to snare Decade, but he was ready. " **ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Decade managed to defend against the webs as they were cut apart by the flashing blades, before he went for Agent Venom and lashed out, but Agent Venom quickly evaded the attack by ziplining to the ceiling, and from there, pulled out his guns and opened fire. Sparks flew from Decade's armor, but he quickly rolled out of the way, while shifting his weapon to gun mode and returning fire. Once again however, Agent Venom evaded.

"Well that's getting annoying. Let's try something else." Andrew said and drew a card, inserting it into the DecaDriver with a cry of "Henshin!" " **KAMEN RIDE: BLACK RX!"** His body glowed bright, forcing many to look away from the intensity of the light, and when it faded, he was clad in the armor of Kamen Rider Black RX.

"A new armor? Does it have different abilities?" Captain America wondered.

"I think I know what he's doing." Alicia said with a knowing smile, which grew when her husband drew another card and slotted it in " **FORM RIDE: BIO RIDER!"** his body gave off a rainbow light, before he was clad in the blue armor of RX's Bio Rider form.

"Okay, light show aside, I'm guessing that's supposed to help you somehow," Agent Venom mused.

"Why don't you find out?" Decade chuckled, to which Agent Venom took the bait, shooting several shots at him...which passed right through his body without issue.

"Okay, that's different," Agent Venom admitted, before going for a blast of webbing...only for Decade to suddenly shift into a liquid form and evade the attack.

"He can turn into water?" Hawkeye asked in surprise.

"Probably something unique to that form." Black Widow mused, before looking at Alicia "Am I correct?"

"You are, the Bio Rider form, also known as the Prince of Anger, allows RX to turn into liquid to pass through attacks harmlessly." Alicia answered.

"Prince of Anger?" Falcon blinked.

"The original user gained this form due to said emotion and desire to ensure the safety of his friends who had been captured by his enemies. Hence the title," Alicia shrugged.

Back to the fight, the battle had become somewhat see saw, as neither side seemed able to inflict any lasting damage to the other.

"Okay, this is really not going anywhere," Decade mused as he slashed at Agent Venom with his energy sword.

"Yeah, this is getting a bit...long," Agent Venom admitted. "How about we finish this quickly," he suggested.

"Works for me," Decade shrugged.

"That won't be necessary. I think we've seen enough," Nick said, stopping the spar.

"Even though I only changed into one other rider?" Decade mused curiously as he reverted to base form.

"It'll be plenty, I wanted to see how the suit worked in general, and I have." Fury explained, earning a nod from Decade.

* * *

A few hours later had Andrew and Alicia in town, albeit with a few additions."I know its for security, but…" Andrew sighed as he and his wife had trackers on them as well as a few escorts in the crowd. "Still annoying."

"Just bare with it. They're just doing their jobs," Alicia sighed, earning a small nod from Andrew.

"They won't be enough to save you Decade." a voice suddenly said from nowhere.

Andrew froze "Oh please god no." he said, before suddenly a silver veil slammed into him and Alicia, dragging them somewhere else.

When their vision cleared they were in what appeared to be a baseball stadium...with a rather unwelcome person standing not far away from them. He was unmistakable, wearing a long trench coat, a fisherman's hat, and a pair of glasses on his face.

"Narutaki…" Andrew said with a growl as he edged closer to stand in front of Alicia "Come to scream at everyone I'm a destroyer I'm guessing?"

"You say that like it is anything but the truth. All who wear that armor can only bring calamity," Narutaki said. "However, you have only just begun, and I feel generous. Give up the armor now, and I will let you live in this new world you ended up in, you will never see me again." Narutaki offered, holding his out to obviously accept the Driver.

"Surprisingly generous, but no," Andrew said. "I got the armor for a reason, and frankly, your track record of how you 'help', leaves much to be desired."

Narutaki frowned "So be it. Then I will ensure you are destroyed before you may bring calamity to any worlds."

"Can't be any worse that what you'll do for your crazy crusade," Andrew shot back.

Instead of responding, Narutaki waved his hand, and the two were promptly covered by a veil, reappearing back on the street they'd been moments ago. However, right as they got up, another veil appeared, and two figures stepped out. "Well...he's not wasting time in pulling out something...big…" Andrew admitted.

"Oh great… these two." Alicia swallowed nervously, as before them, stood Kamen Rider Psyga, and Kamen Rider Orga.

"Stay back Alicia, this is gonna get ugly," Andrew frowned as he put on the Decadriver. As he was doing that though, the two Dark Riders began advancing...or they would have if they didn't suddenly have web on their faces.

"Two against one isn't very fair if you ask me, so how about we even the odds?" a voice said from up above, before it's owner touched down on the ground in a crouch and stood up, revealing themselves to be Spider-man.

Andrew smirked "Glad to have you along."

"Well, what can I say, you saved my son's life yesterday, I thought I could return the favor." Spider-man shot back, a grin under his mask.

"Then let's teach these two a lesson," Andrew chuckled before inserting the Decade card with a cry of 'Henshin!'. " **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"So what do we got here? Some old nemeses coming after you? Hit men? Random villain looking to make a name?" Spider-man asked as they began fighting, Orga going for Decade, and Psyga going for him.

"A bit of column A and column B," Decade grunted, his sword clashing against Orga's.

"Ah, so hired guns from an old enemy, yeah, that's always a problem." Spider-man said with a nod as he webbed Psyga after jumping over him and tried to drag him down to earth… not very easy, and the attempt was aborted when Psyga pushed his jets further and burned off the web attached to his back.

"Careful! Don't underestimate Dark Riders, especially not these two who use the Emperor Belts!" Decade warned.

"That sounds scary alright, but what does it mean exactly?" Spider-man asked as he weaved through blaster fire.

"They're basically using what were supposed to be the 'final versions' of a series of Gears intended to protect the 'King' of a race of monsters. Orga is supposed to be the emperor of the land, while Psyga is the emperor of the sky, so naturally one is really strong and the other can fly," Decade explained, trying to make a nutshell explanation, while dodging swings from Orga.

"Well… good thing I have webs then." Spider-man said as he webbed himself up to Psyga and kicked him in the face, before jumping away from a grab.

"I don't know who's actually under these things, but take out the belt. If you do either they'll disappear, or at least lose the transformation!" Decade said, before slotting in a card. " **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"** and began firing at Orga who failed to block properly...but his stronger defense held.

"Uh, by disappear… does that mean they would die?" Spider-man asked hesitantly.

"I know most of you heroes have a code to follow, but if they were stupid enough to put on those belts while being perfectly human, they were likely monster with human skin who wanted those belts for their own goals." Decade answered seriously. "Putting on one of those belts save for the Delta Gear, is a GUARANTEED death sentence to any human, so either these guys are something that bastard summoned, or they're Orphenochs using the armors!"

"And an Orphenoch is some kind of literal monster, right?" Spider-man found himself asking.

"They see themselves as a superior race to humans, and most are actually born from a human dying, either through natural causes, or by having an Orphenoch kill them." Decade explained. "Think vampires, zombies, werewolves, that kind of jazz."

"Okay, that makes it a bit better," Spider-man admitted.

"Less qualms about killing those huh?" Decade asked knowingly.

"I helped Blade drive a stake into Morbius, what do you think?" Spider-man shot back.

"Huh… funny you mention that name, there's a Kamen Rider Blade, and don't worry, I know you meant the vampire hunter." Decade mused.

"Really? Well… pretty odd." Spider-man noted, before shrugging. With that bit of banter done, he immediately backflipped to avoid a strike from Psyga and soon used his webs to get some height, the two soon fighting in mid-air, Spider-man having had a decent amount of experience with flying enemies.

On the ground, Decade continued to duel with Orga, the Dark Rider having a good amount of power, but Decade being faster and more creative. So fat it seems dodging and trying to parry him wasn't really working, so with that in mind… "Time for someone with a bit more...punch," he mused, before getting some distance and pulling out a new card, before slotting it in. " **KAMEN RIDE: SUPER-1!"** His body gave off a sparkling glow, before he was clad in the armor of Kamen Rider Super-1, flexing his hands a bit as he wore the Super Hand gloves

Orga didn't seem impressed, as he charged forward, but Decade evaded the sword swing, and countered with a punch to the chest, sending Orga skidding back. "They weren't kidding when they called these Super Hands," he chuckled. Orga soon tried attacking him again, but this time Decade soon gained a better advantage as he made sure to evade the attacks and counter with a barrage of strong punches, making use of the gloves to cause as much damage as possible. "Let's see how you like a little shock," Decade mused as he inserted a new card. " **ATTACK RIDE: ELEK HANDS!"** with that his Super Hands were replaced with the blue Elek Hands, and when Orga came close, he was suddenly electrocuted when Decade grabbed him by the arm, causing his suit to spark and have a few malfunctions. A last explosion caused Orga to tumble back, but Decade wasn't letting him regain any bearings. "Elek Beam!" Decade called out as the high voltage electricity was fired at Orga, causing even more damage.

"And now let's end this!" Decade said as he picked another card. " **ATTACK RIDE: POWER HANDS!"** and once he was equipped with the red Power Hands, Decade pulled out a familiar golden card. " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SUPER-1!"**

With that, Decade jumped forward, right arm cocked back. "Megaton Punch!" he called out as he struck with the full force of the Power Hands, Orga getting it square in the chest, before getting sent flying back, before he crashed into a wall and exploded.

"Did you just blow up that guy?!" Spider-man asked in shock as he zipped out of the way of a rushing Psyga, the Rider crashing into a wall.

"I just used an attack called Megaton Punch, what did you think was gonna happen?" Decade asked with a raised eyebrow from behind his mask. "Sides, most of the Riders fight monsters. Blowing up the enemy in a flashy explosion is practically tradition now."

"Just don't do that with the villains around here," Spider-man sighed.

"The Sinister Six are still in one piece, aren't they?" Decade deadpanned.

"Fair point," Spider-man nodded.

"Also duck," Decade said before turning back into Decade, and shooting his gun, hitting Psyga who'd recovered.

"Not gonna work if we have to fight like this," Decade frowned, before drawing another card. " **KAMEN RIDE: SKYRIDER!"** this time his belt gave off most of the light show, as his body flashed briefly, and left him in the armor of Skyrider, specifically in his powered up form.

"How many of those do you have?" Spider-man couldn't help but ask.

"At the moment? Not that many, but eventually, a LOT more." Decade answered. "But for now…" he looked at Psyga. "Sailing Jump!" and promptly took off, jumping high into the air, and before long he and Psyga were in a mid-air dogfight, one Spider-man soon joined when he was done getting his bearings straight again. Really, Decade was one HECK of a wild card with his abilities.

The fight was now more into the favor of the heroes as Psyga now had to deal with two enemies. Eventually though, the turning point was when Spider-man managed to catch his jet pack with his webs, causing it to have a critical error as he began to fall. At the same time… " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: S-S-S-SKYRIDER!"**

"Sky Kick!" Decade called out as he shot down from the sky, hitting the falling Psyga in the chest and soon dragged him down to the ground where he impacted the asphalt and exploded in a blaze of glory, Decade walking out of the fire unschathed.

"So… just to check again, both of those two were monsters, right?" Spider-man asked as he landed next to him while Decade turned back into his base form.

"Monster in both sense of the word." Alicia said as she came up to them since the danger had passed now. However with all the noise and the fact it was over, civilians were coming and starting to crowd the street.

"Let's get somewhere a little more quiet." Spider-man suggested as he webbed himself up to the top of a building, about to pull the two up, before stepping back in surprise as Decade jumped to the top while carrying his wife in his arms.

Once they were on the roof… "Alright, what do you want to know?" Decade asked, reverting back to Andrew.

"Well, first, I want to say thanks again for giving my son a hand yesterday, I don't want to know what would have happened if nobody was present." Spider-man said, a weary sigh escaping his lips as he tried not to picture it.

"I'm sure another hero would have come, but yeah, you're very welcome," Andrew nodded. "Thank YOU for the assist. Orga and Psyga are annoying alone, but if both of them double teamed me...I might have been in trouble."

"Hey, I was happy to lend a hand since I was in the neighborhood." Spider-man waved it off.

"Would you like to stop by our place? We could at the very least offer you some lunch as thanks." Alicia offered.

"Well…" Spider-man hummed in thought… before his stomach growled and he laughed sheepishly "It has been a few hours since breakfast I guess."

"Then follow us," Andrew chuckled, before soon turning into Decade, then Skyrider again, using the sailing jump to bring him and Alicia in the direction of their destination, Spider-Man following not long after.

* * *

"Welcome to our home. It's not much, but make yourself comfortable," Alicia said modestly as they went into the house.

"Thanks." Spider-man nodded as he walked around the living room a bit, looking around, till his eyes fell on the antique TV and he paused "Uh… is that normal?"

"You mean the image of you?" Andrew asked knowingly.

"Yeah… how did you get this?" Spider-man asked curiously.

"Apparently it's the representation for this world," Alicia said with a shrug.

"Oh…" Spider-man nodded… before he noticed what she said "Wait… 'This' world? As in, you two are from another world?"

"Yeah, our world kind of underwent the apocalypse so we had to escape it." Andrew summed up with a sigh.

"Damn...I'm sorry to hear that," Spider-man said apologetically.

"It's not a problem. With luck, we'll be able to fix that with this journey," Andrew said. "Also don't touch the dial on the TV. It's how this thing lets us travel to other worlds," he added just to be safe. "So hands off unless you want to be going to a random, possibly hostile world before lunch," he added the last bit with a light laugh.

"Right. No touching the dial, got it." Spider-man said with a small laugh, before looking at the image on the TV "Huh… the gang's all here, been a while since I've seen Silk and Spider-Girl though, they set up in San Francisco." he mused.

"Spider-Girl huh?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she wanted Woman, but my wife kind of had dibs on it… apparently." Spider-man said with a laugh.

"Ah, I see… you know… we knew about you even in our world." Andrew said idly.

"Seriously?" Spider-man asked with a raised eyebrow behind his mask.

"Yeahp, so we know a lot about you and your friends." Andrew answered with a nod.

Spider-man was silent for a little while "So… you know my secret identity then?"

"Pretty much THE first thing anybody learns about you in our world Mr. Parker." Andrew shot back simply. "Of course, it's not surprising when you're one of the most famous comic book superheroes of our world. Don't you just LOVE the Fourth Wall?"

Spider-man, AKA Peter Parker, raised a finger, and seemed to be opening his mouth and closing it a few times behind his mask, apparently trying to figure out what to ask first, before latching onto a certain part "So does Deadpool really…?"

"Yes, yes he does, I wouldn't be surprised if just mentioning him causes the idiot to appear eventually and say we're either a TV show, a video game, or whatever." Andrew said with a sigh.

"I just hope we're not on some cheesy fanfiction," Alicia added with a sigh of her own.

"Oh god, that reminds me of some fics fans of mine wrote, there was actually someone who wrote a 'Spider-man X Self-Insert' I'm not even joking about that." Peter shuddered as he pulled off his mask, considering the blinds were closed and they knew his identity anyway.

"Yeah, those kinds of stories exist. They're usually written by some REALLY desperate people. Let me guess, the you in those stories was usually the object of their affection, or at least someone they'd want to get with?" Andrew shuddered, having read a few fics like that in the past. They were horrible. It was almost as bad as… well, a shudder ran through him as he thought of 'The Forbidden One'.

"ANYway, so you guys are from a world where we're all fictional. Cool. Though is the armor you have real?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"Fictional too. Comes from a japanese live action show. My armor is the titular 'Kamen Rider Decade'," Andrew said. "Also the guy who sent Psyga and Orga after us is a...sorta villain from the show too. Seems hell bent on getting rid of Decade at all costs, claiming Decade destroys worlds...basically just by existing."

"Admittedly he wasn't wrong about some things, but how he goes about it...well...let's just say he doesn't care if his plots end up destroying a world, as long as Decade is destroyed," Alicia chimed in.

"How bad are we talking here?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"Making sealed evils in a can wake up, sending other Riders after him, and generally causing all sorts of trouble are par the course," Andrew groaned.

"Yikes, this guy sounds like what would happen to JJJ if he decided to put actions behind his accusations towards me." Peter said with a wince.

"Didn't he make Scorpion?" Andrew idly mused.

Peter blinked "You know… I do forget that sometimes."

"Also, funny you should mention JJJ, cause Narutaki often likes to come to worlds and 'warn' them that Decade is coming to destroy the world, which results in Decade being enemy number 1 the moment he's identified. Luckily we got here first," Andrew mused.

"So...enough about that insane 'prophet', and back to the original reason we're here. What would you like?" Alicia said, hoping to dissipate the atmosphere.

"I'm not fussy. Surprise me," Peter chuckled. He felt like he would like these two.

* * *

 **And chapter complete!**

 **So, we had Decade turning into a few different Showa Riders, specifically, Black RX, Super-1 and Skyrider, and there will likely be more to come.**

 **As well, some of you may have noticed a name in the intro, Michael.**

 **Don't worry, he'll be in the next chapter, and no, he isn't my version of Yuseless.**

 **Bit of a spoiler, but this story WILL have OC Riders, as Decade has the easiest time slipping new stuff into it.**

 **I'm not saying what the bases for these riders are though, nor how many there will be.**

 **But to put it simply, it's going to be interesting.**

 **Anyway, besides that, yeah, Narutaki appeared, and so too did a lot of fan favorite Marvel characters, even if some had minor roles in the chapter.**

 **But, some might be more important later, for now though, you'll have to wait.**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Marvel 3

**Finally back with another chapter of this story and jesus fuck coming up with ideas is a pain sometimes, hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

A week had passed since the encounter with Narutaki, and overall...things were going pretty well for the Verdant family all things considered. As far as the hero side of things went, Decade had been pretty well received, with the OFFICIAL story released being that the armor was an experimental armor made by Stark Industries which he'd been chosen to use. Things with SHIELD were...going pretty well as well, as with them being cooperative, things were going smoothly. It also helped their contact was Coulson. This had also met to them meeting with the Avengers they hadn't already met, such as Bruce Banner, Hank Pym, and T'Challa. They'd also had more chances to talk with Tony, who spent most of his time studying the Decadriver. Aside from the Avengers, they'd gotten to know and befriended the Parker family after their recent encounter.

On the flipside, there were...issues as well. Top of the list was the Paparazzi that often liked to hover around their house. In retrospect revealing you're a super...might not have been the smartest. Then there was the usual jackass who just never seemed to go away from this city and hated masked bug themed heroes to the point of irrational hate. Speaking of which…

"Once again this fair city finds itself playing host to yet another menace!" the irritating voice of one J. Jonah Jameson said over the radio. "Some might say I'm being unreasonable, but I say they just don't see the big picture. For years more and more of these freaks have been setting up shop in our fair city and with each of them, a host of new villains come with them! I say-!"

"And that's enough of that," Andrew sighed in annoyance, cutting off the radio. "I see he's as sunny as always."

"Yeah, he didn't really get better after leaving the bugle and getting his own radio show." Peter said, shaking his head.

"I don't know what's crazier. That he's STILL on about that, or that people still buy it," Alicia mused. "He doesn't exactly sound like the picture of sanity when he talks like that."

"Well, insanity IS doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result so…" Andrew snorted.

"What surprises me personally is that he doesn't even give the menace treatment to heros that were villains before, or that are berserkers." Mary-Jane added.

"Yeah, Bruce admitted that even he'd deserve some hate from JJ." Peter said, some annoyance in his tone.

"Does he do that to pretty much EVERY bug themed hero?" Alicia couldn't help but ask.

"Let's see… he's done it to Gwen, he's done it to Miles, he did it to Michael, he did it to Cindy, he did it Flash… that's just the spiders mind you, he's also done it to Hank and his wife." Peter counted off his fingers.

"Calling it now. He's a glorified insectophobe, and yes, I know the deal with spiders not actually being insects, but that's besides the point," Andrew snorted. "Is it just me or does that honestly make him seem smaller and smaller on any respect scale? And there wasn't much to begin with."

"Would DEFINITELY explain the beef against heroes who are themed around insects," Alicia sighed.

"It's a theory that goes around school a lot." Michael said as he came in, he was a young brown haired boy in his teenage years, Miles following in with him.

"Hey kids, any superheroics we haven't seen on the news today?" Peter asked.

"We avoided any of those thankfully… can't say the same for Kamala though, Ms. Marvel had to step in at one point." Miles said, chuckling a bit at the end.

"Did you tell your mom you were coming here Miles?" MJ asked with a knowing eyebrow.

Miles looked away for a moment "I'll… uh… I gotta make a quick call…"

"Phone's in the kitchen." Peter said with a laugh, as Miles ran into the kitchen to call his mother.

"So, what were all doing?" Michael asked as he leaned on the couch.

"Hanging out, listening to the radio, telling them your origin story." Peter said idly.

Michael looked at him in deadpan, before looking at Andrew "How much did he say?"

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he told us fake stuff just to embarrass you." Andrew said, and rolled his eyes when Peter started whistling 'innocently'.

Michael sighed at that, before sitting on the couch "Alright, let me give you the quick version. A couple of years back, my family was caught up in an accident because of Doc Ock, my parents died, but I was saved by Spiderman, I needed a blood transfusion though because I lost a LOT, and turns out, I share blood types with my favorite superhero. We didn't know though that his blood would end up giving me spider powers like his own. So, when those start to awaken, of course I'm a hyper happy kid and trying them out, and then I run into my hero while I'm climbing up a building, he takes me in, teaches me, and I get adopted, and I am now officially Michael Parker."

"Sorry about your parents, but glad that for better or worse, things worked out for ya," Andrew said.

"I still miss them, but I can't say I don't like my life now," Michael sighed as he sat down. "Come to think of it, I never did ask what was your story. I mean I know the thing about your armor being one of Stark's is just a cover so nobody knows about the 'from another dimension' thing, but I was kinda curious about that."

"Well...for the short version of our story, I've literally only had the belt for a week," Andrew sighed. "I was just coming home from grocery shopping one day when I bump into someone I thought was a famous Japanese singer… only to find out they were literally the character from a live action TV show series I was a fan of. He handed me the Driver and Booker, and suddenly I'm seeing a bunch of monsters that I THOUGHT were fictional starting to tear apart the city and I can turn into one of the heroes of the show. Then after fighting my way through a bunch of monsters, I managed to get home, we locked the doors and boarded the windows and suddenly the old tv turns into a means to send us through dimensions, and here we are," he explained.

"Huh… so that's why your house just appeared out of nowhere at that time." Michael blinked.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you even noticed it, nobody else did." Alicia noted with a raised eyebrow.

Michael could only shrug "I have no clue how I noticed either."

"So...what are you both planning on doing now? Somehow I doubt you're just going to stay here," Mary-Jane asked.

"You'd be right," Andrew sighed. "If this is anything like Kamen Rider Decade, then we'll probably have to use the TV to go to Alternate Rider Worlds, resolve some kind of issue in each world, unlock the Ride cards, and then work to find a way to fix this mess or whatever is causing it in the first place," he pinched the bridge of his nose, before a thought crossed his mind. "Hang on, I got the Riders I'll probably need to unlock in my laptop," he said, before retrieving said device, and going to the folder he kept his image collection. "So far the Booker has all the Showa Riders unlocked, but I'll need to unlock all the Heisei Riders save probably Zi-O...hopefully."

"What do you mean by hopefully?" Peter asked curiously.

"Chances are he'd be a headache and a half, since he's the final Heisei Rider, and much like me, he borrows power from other Heisei Riders, hell, one of his super forms takes the powers of Decade." Andrew summed up.

"So...these are the guys you're gonna have to unlock?" Michael mused as he browsed through the images. "They're definitely….unique. Though...what's with the guy who looks like someone sowed two suits into one and the guy who looks like a traffic light?"

"Oi, those two are my favorite, so watch it." Andrew said jokingly. "But to answer the question, the first is Double, the two-in-one Kamen Rider, a single body with two minds, the other is OOO, a rider who's kind of a world travelling bum and uses a combination of three medals to transform."

"These are some pretty crazy designs they've got here," Peter mused as he browsed through as well. "I mean, the first 9 before you seemed pretty normal looking more or less, but after you...the designs kinda go crazy. I mean, they've got one that looks like an astronaut, a samurai who looks like he's got armor themed around an orange, this guy who looks like he jumped out of a video game, and is that a tire on this guy's body?"

"Yeah, the Neo-Heisei Riders got a little nuts in the design, though funny you should mention, but normally the dumber the design, the better the show," Alicia chuckled. "Except Build. He had a cool design AND a good plot."

"Nothing beats Gaim though," Andrew chuckled. "He's the orange samurai if you're wondering. Nice show. A story about coming of age which ended in a 'boy' becoming a man who could save the world."

"So… the one with the parka?" MJ asked curiously.

"Crappy story that got way too repetitive." Andrew sighed "And the main character became something of a meme."

"Ah...yeah, that's a shame whenever it happens," Peter nodded, remembering PLENTY of shows that just...went wrong.

"Yeah well, if there's one world I'm not looking forward to going to immediately….its Kabuto," Andrew frowned.

"What's wrong with that one?" Michael quirked an eyebrow.

"The monsters are a race of alien shapeshifters like the Skrulls, only with the power to speed up their metabolism so much they'd make Quicksilver look like a snail when they move. Because of that, the Riders, who mind you aren't exactly 'normal minded' people in the show have to use a Clock Up system which lets them basically move at light speed. Does that answer your question?" Andrew said flatly.

"Well… that's a LOT of issues in just one world." MJ summed up, all of them wincing at the idea of fighting something that could beat them up before they could even start to blink.

"The only way I'm surviving that is if I get my hands on Kuuga, Faiz, Wizard, and/or Drive, since they're the only ones who had an ability to either perceive or react that fast," Andrew nodded.

"Well, here's hoping," Michael nodded. "So...what do you plan to do now?"

"Honestly? No clue. I guess we could just move on anytime, but somehow I just feel like it's not the right time," Andrew sighed. "Its like something at the back of my head is telling me to keep waiting till I get a sign or something."

"Huh… sounds kind of like the spider sense in a weird way." Peter noted idly.

"Well, whatever the sign is I just hope its not-" Andrew started, but didn't get to finish, as the sound of screaming was heard. "...huh, a full day. That's gotta be a new record."

"Eh, we've gone longer," MJ shrugged.

"Welp, time to deal with that," Andrew said, getting up and slapping on the Decadriver. "I'll meet you guys downstairs," he said...before promptly jumping out a window, just as they heard him shout 'Henshin'.

"He got used to that way too quickly." Alicia said in deadpan as she watched her husband jump out the window.

"Which, trust me, it's both good and bad." Peter said, having quickly donned his spiderman costume and jumped out the window, it helped it was facing a wall in an alley with no other windows present.

"Wonder what's going on though." MJ said, donned in a black and white costume that left her mouth exposed and her hair fall out, Michael following after her in his own suit, and Miles pulling on his mask as he jumped out after them.

"Alright, what's going… on… oh find me in the alps." Andrew said with anger creeping into his tone as he saw what had the people running.

It was a humanoid being, its body red in color, looking like a feline, a belt around the waist and a black cape hanging off the shoulders, a sword in hand.

Pantheras Rubeo, a Jaguar Lord.

And judging by the body he could see hanging from a tree not far away, he had just started a hunt for those he would consider targets...and this was the world of Marvel where people develop super powers like they're going out of style. In short, a world in DIRE need of 'cleansing' as far as the Lords are concerned.

"Ok, what's the issue?" Spiderman asked as he swung onto the scene, landing on a car next to Decade.

"You're looking at Pantheras Rubeo, a Jaguar Lord, they kill their victims by snapping their necks and hanging the corpses from trees." Decade explained quickly, before rushing at Rubeo when he was about to pick up an elderly man, punching the Lord in the face and knocking him away as he turned to the man, and quickly recognized him "Stan, you might want to clear out this spot."

"No need to tell me twice." he said before quickly running away, as fast as his old body could anyway.

Rubeo tried to counter, but was met with a web to the face, forcing it back as it tried to get the web out.

"I know I'm probably gonna regret asking, but what's this thing's beef?" Spiderman asked, right as Spiderwoman, Night Spider, and Arachnid (the name Miles gave to himself to be at least a LITTLE unique) joined the fray.

"You know the Sentinels?" Decade asked, earning a few hesitant nods. "Think them, only made by a control freak god who basically wants humanity to not evolve at all costs. So yeah, literally every person on the planet with some kind of superpower, active OR latent, is marked for death as far as the Lords are concerned, and I mean EVERYONE, even unborn babies."

It was safe to say the others all wanted to either puke or rage at the Lord when they heard that, feeling disgusted with the monster that was getting up.

"So… no objections with me killing it?" Decade checked.

Spiderman took a deep breath "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this… but send that thing to hell."

"Not a problem," Decade nodded, before drawing a card, and inserting it into the Driver. "Henshin." " **KAMEN RIDE: BLACK!"** The Driver glowed brightly at that, before the armor glowed as well, taking on the appearance of a grasshopper/human hybrid, which then quickly streamlined into the familiar armor of Kamen Rider Black, steam hissing out of the joints in the armor.

The moment the transformation was complete, a small burst of energy was released, and Rubeo stopped, turning to focus on Decade, yet in confusion. "A...gi...to?"

"Perfect," Decade smirked.

"I don't get it," Arachnid blinked.

"Agito, as in Kamen Rider Agito, are really any humans with a mystical energy in them called the 'Seed of Agito', which when fully awakened allow them to become said Rider. I was betting that Kamen Rider Black's King stone should be similar enough that he'll focus on me," Decade explained, as true enough, Rubeo let out an angry roar and lunged for him. Of course… " **MACHINE RIDE: BATTLE HOPPER!"** He was met with a wheel to the face courtesy of the Machine Decader in the form of Battle Hopper coming from...somewhere...knocking him away.

"Let's not prolong this. I'm not letting you get away, and I can bet Fury is gonna want to talk to me about this first chance he gets," Decade sighed, before slotting in a new card. " **ATTACK RIDE: RIDER PUNCH!"**

"Rider Punch!" Decade called out as his right arm ignited with what appeared to be flames, jumping forward and punching Rubeo, pushing him back, followed by another card being slotted in. " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-B-BLACK!"**

"Rider Kick!" Decade continued with the assault, jumping up with his foot ignited and landed a strong kick to Rubeo's chest, causing him to hiss in pain as he was pushed back a good distance away, shakily getting to his feet.

"It still wants more?" Spiderwoman frowned, the Spider Family...not actually managing to do much other than make sure the civilians were out of the way.

"Wait for it," Decade said, reverting to his default form. Right on cue, Rubeo grasped his chest, as a halo of light appeared over his head, and with a roar, he exploded. "There it is."

"Okay, so the monster is gone...now what?" Arachnid asked.

"Clean up, and I'll have to talk to Fury about this," Decade sighed.

* * *

"So it just showed up out of nowhere?" Fury asked once they were on the helicarrier with everything explained now.

"Yeah, not sure why it suddenly appeared, but chances are their will be more to come… I'm just pissed off it managed to kill someone before I ended it." Andrew said with a frown.

"And what do you think this means?" Fury prodded.

"I'm thinking it means what happened to my homeworld isn't isolated. Whatever caused them to appear in my world might be causing them to leak into other worlds as well," Andrew said.

"And do you have any idea what might have caused them to appear in your world?" Fury asked.

Andrew was silent for a moment, before scowling "Shit. Dai-Shocker is here."

"Dai-Shocker?" Fury repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"A group of terrorists hellbent on world domination by turning the population of the world into cyborgs, they've become multiversal cockroaches over the years." Andrew explained in annoyance.

"And you think they might be involved in this?" Fury pressed.

"They're the most likely candidate," Andrew shrugged. "Problem is, I can't say for sure or not, only that SOMETHING is causing monsters to leak into the wrong worlds."

Fury frowned deeply at that. If what he was saying was true, this could very well be just the start of what might as well be a full blown invasion. "Do you have any possible solutions?" he asked.

"Well, there's one solution that I know of but that's a firm 'hell no' in my book," Andrew sighed. "I'd have to do the same thing the original user of the armor did, and basically murder every last one of his predecessors, turning them all into cards, while destroying the worlds, then basically get myself killed so the worlds will be restored to the way they were before the whole crisis."

Fury looked at Andrew for a long moment, before releasing a sigh "Your predecessor was crazy kid."

"Crazy, and a genius, but in an annoying way." Andrew summed up in deadpan.

"Any other ideas?" Fury asked again.

"Well, probably continue on the journey, unlock the rest of the Rider Powers, and then dismantle Dai-Shocker...and hope I get a fucking clue along the way as to how to FIX what the heck is going on," he said, the last part with a loud groan.

"It ain't easy suddenly getting so much responsibility kid." Fury summed up, understanding somewhat where Andrew was coming from.

"At least Alicia and I don't have a kid, that would just give Dai-Shocker another way to get to me." Andrew said with a sigh.

Fury would have said something, but an alarm suddenly started to blare. Acting quickly, he opened communications. "What's the situation?"

"Sir! We've received reports of a breach in The Raft!" the operator said frantically.

"Oh… crap, that's the jail with all the supervillains locked up in it, isn't it?" Andrew asked with wide eyes.

Fury's nod was all the answer he needed for him to run out of the room and find a way back down to street level. He found his answer when he passed a launch bay, and quickly ran in. "Hey! I need a way out! Gotta get to The Raft!" he shouted to the nearby operator.

"But...there aren't any prepped vehicles," the operator pointed out.

Andrew's response was to give them a deadpan look and slap the Decadriver around his waist.

"Right...opening bay," the Operator said sheepishly.

Once the door was open far enough, Andrew ran towards it and jumped out, falling out of the helicarrier and through the clouds.

"This does feel pretty amazing, I gotta admit." he mused for a moment, before his face became serious as he drew out a card "Henshin!" and slotted it in " **KAMEN RIDE: SKYRIDER!"**

* * *

The Raft was a large imposing building as always, inside housing some of the worst villains to ever terrorise the world...and it was on fire. The mighty struc-

"Okay okay, now you're just hamming it up Timeless. Yeah the Raft is big, but you don't need to spell it out for the readers," said a very iconic man wearing a red and black suit, katanas strapped to his back, magnums at his waist, and possibly several other weapons hidden on his person.

"Yeah, like a big fat-" Please don't "Oh come on! Why not?!" This story isn't rated M "Fucking… fine, I won't mention that one, but that's the only freebie you get Swift, alright?!... I'm doing my intro though!" Fair enough.

The man cleared his throat as he looked at the screen, and he totally noticed the backspacing when the author almost misspelled throat, before grinning broadly beneath his mask "Hey there kiddies, it's your pal Deadpool here to hop into this crazy story, and I don't plan on leaving, so expect to see me around a LOT!"

"Deadpool? What the heck are you doing here?!" came Night Spider's voice as he swung in, having been nearby when the explosion happened.

"Oh hey, and Spiderboy finally arrives," Deadpool laughed.

Night Spider stared at the crazy mercenary in deadpan, before sighing "I don't have time for your usual stuff. Do you know what happened here?"

Deadpool hummed, before he suddenly pulled a script out of nowhere and flipped through it a bit, stopping on a page, putting on a pair of reading glasses he got from somewhere, looking through the page a bit before nodding, closing the script back up, and storing it away with the glasses "So, the guys after your dad's new friend kinda broke some people out."

"...I'm sorry, what?" Night Spider blinked. "And where did...oh...wow...Andrew wasn't kidding when he said you seriously can do...that…"

"Takes the fun out of it that you guys know what I'm doing, but still hilarious nonetheless." Deadpool said with a laugh, before he grabbed a l tter out of the air and chucked it at a random prisoner that was running towards them.

Night Spider slowly blinked "Did you… did you just chuck the letter e at someone and slap them in the face with it?"

"Yeah, I pulled it out of the text. You should see what I can do with a health bar and super meter!" Deadpool laughed.

"...I'm just gonna go stop the prison break now," Night Spider groaned.

"Sure, though friendly advice, watch out for the squid," Deadpool said.

Night Spider WOULD have asked….but he ultimately decided he'd find out himself rather than risk his sanity further. Once he reached the Raft, he wasted no time in catching any of the escapees that he came across, quickly webbing them up and generally doing what he could to buy time for the response teams to come. However, as he worked fast, he couldn't help but notice a notable...lack...of the big names. They couldn't have escaped ALREADY, could they? He didn't have long to ponder, as the Spider Sense flared up, and he evaded what appeared to be an electric charged tentacle. When he looked to the source, he saw a humanoid squid, its body white with a red cape attached to itself, black boots, and a golden belt with the emblem of a falcon on it, its talons gripping the planet earth below.

"Who the heck are you?" Night Spider couldn't help but ask.

The creature was about to respond...if he weren't hit by several energy blasts, knocking him back. "I had my suspicions, but seeing you here just proves Dai-Shocker is involved, isn't that right, Ikadevil?" Decade growled as he entered the scene.

"You know this guy?" Night Spider asked.

"Not personally, but I know he's a monster created by Dai-Shocker, even if last I saw Shishi Red and Ex-Aid defeated him," Decade said. "Now answer me, what are you doing here!"

"Heh, Decade...no, someone else using the armor. You're too late, we've already taken over this prison, and are extracting the test subjects as we speak!" Ikadevil laughed. "Just you wait, once the new cyborgs are complete, ALL worlds will be under our thumb!"

"...did he seriously just give the entire plan?" Night Spider deadpanned.

"He was never the brightest Kaijin." Decade answered dryly.

"Yeesh… talk about retarded." Night Spider said with a facepalm.

"But also really convenient for us," Decade said, revealing he was already charging up his shooting finisher, and pulled the trigger. The Dimension Blast flew through the air and went right through Ikadevil.

"Gwah! You...how are you this strong?!" Ikadevil gasped.

"Next time don't waste time monologuing," Decade snorted.

"For the illustrious Dai-Shocker...Banzai!" Ikadevil shouted, before exploding.

Night Spider was silent for a few moments after that "... All of them are going to say something like that… aren't they?"

"Yes… yes they are." Decade said with a sigh.

"...want to see if there are any villains left that we should stop them from capturing?" Night Spider asked after a moment.

"Probably our best move yeah," Decade nodded, as they soon went deeper. By then, various other heroes and SHIELD personnel had arrived, and were busy capturing any escapees that had gotten out of the prison, and generally keeping things contained, because honestly, there was no signs that this was anything but a normal break out.

Eventually when they got deeper, they were met with a sudden shout, and moved aside to avoid something flying at them. When they saw who it was, well… "...isn't that Batroc?" Decade blinked as he looked at the man who had clearly gotten his suit back (why did they keep that in the prison in the first place?) wearing the purple and yellow getup he was known for.

"Zut alors! Zis day is juste terrible!" the man said in the most stereotypical french accent ever.

"Yeesh, the comic didn't do it justice," Decade muttered under his breath, while Night Spider was responding to Batroc.

"What are you doing here? That monster said they were rounding up the villains in this prison," Night Spider asked.

"Zey rejected me! Zey said I waz useless and only wanted villains with imprezzive powerz. Zey even accepted Azbestoz Lady!" Batroc said, actually crying.

"Wow… that's gotta fucking hurt when Asbestos Lady is picked over you." Decade said with a blink.

"Though should this actually be a good thing? That monster DID say they wanted to turn the villains into cyborgs for their own use," Night Spider mused.

Batroc blinked, actually stopping his crying "Le Calamar said that? He never mentionned that everyone would become les cyborges."

"Oh my god his accent is actually hurting me right now." Decade muttered in annoyance. "Look, whatever Ikadevil told you, don't expect Dai-Shocker to intend to do anything to you that ISN'T in some way going to put you under their thumb, so yeah, I GET it hurts to be considered useless, but in this case, it's a blessing in disguise. You do NOT want to go through the body horror that is Dai-Shocker's Cyborg operation."

Batroc's face twisted in disgust "I see… well… even we frenchmen have standards."

"Is that why you're all cowards?" Decade said under his breath, before ducking under a leaping Batroc who was shouting "Vive la France!"

"...think we should stop him?" Night Spider mused, noting that Batroc was going for the exit.

"...how big a threat is he REALLY?" Decade countered flatly.

"...good point." Night Spider admitted… but then he shot webbing at Batroc, trapping his legs together and making the man fall face first into the concrete "Dad would ground me if I actually let him get away though."

"Fair point." Decade conceded. The two soon moved deeper into the prison, reaching the area where they kept the most dangerous of villains locked away. What they found...wasn't very good at all. "They're all...gone…" Decade gulped, seeing the many empty cells, before he turned to Night Spider "Who was locked up here?"

"Well…" Night Spider trailed off nervously "The Sinister Six for starters… Green Goblin… any of Mr. Stark's enemies really, Red Skull… Doctor Doom after his latest taking over the world scheme…" Night Spider trailed off, his eyes widening behind his mask when he saw a door at the end of the corridor "Oh no…" he whispered in horror.

Decade looked in the same direction, confused as to what was bad about who that prisoner was… until he checked, and saw the red, vein like masses covering the walls "... Carnage is loose."

"...and he's now in the hands of a group bent on not just world, but multiversal domination…" Night Spider gulped thickly. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad might this be?"

"Eh...depends," Decade sighed. "If they turn him into a Cyborg...9 or 10. If they decide to turn him into a Shocker Rider...15 maybe?"

The sound that came out of Night Spider's mouth could best be described as 'we're all fucked and going to die and I don't want to die please god help me'.

Decade let the kid have his moment of panic, waiting for him to calm down before he said anything. Eventually…

"Okay... okay… I'm… sorta good. So this is bad. VERY bad… but you've got a plan, right?" Night Spider asked.

Decade looked at him for a long moment, before he said "... I'll think of something."

"We're all doomed." was Night Spider's response in the most dead tone possible.

* * *

"This was a complete disaster," Fury stated simply, though anyone listening could tell he was boiling on the inside.

"So, these guys took off with pretty much 70% of the villain population that we know of, and their going to upgrade them and use them to attack the entire Multiverse… yeah, I think you meant Apocalypse there Nicky." Tony said after taking off his helmet.

"For once Stark's exaggerations are accurate, this is very much like an end of the world scenario." Captain America sighed.

"I'm just glad they didn't grab Galactus personally, we'd be even more fucked." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, even the big guy doesn't like his odds against the world eater." Bruce Banner said, before wincing, probably from Hulk getting pissed at him saying something that he shouldn't.

"To be fair...I don't think Dai-Shocker actually can handle something to the level of Galactus...I hope…" Andrew said lamely.

"That's a small relief I guess," Wasp sighed. "But we still need to do something about those villains that escaped."

"How about I round them up for you?" Andrew suggested. "I mean...I'll have to deal with them eventually on my journey."

"Are you going to keep them in your house and bring them back one at a time?" Peter asked, honestly curious, his mask off at the moment (everyone in the room knew his identity so he didn't really care).

"Actually I was going to ask if you have teleporters or something I could slap on them that would send them straight into a jail cell on a higher security prison… because I don't buy that the Raft was the highest security you guys have." Andrew directed that last part at Fury.

Fury met his gaze and held it for a moment...before sighing. "You'd be correct, there IS somewhere more secure, but that's all you're getting out of me," he said, before turning to Tony. "As much as I hate to leave things in his hands just like that, this is our best bet, so can you provide him with the teleporter?"

Tony thought about it. "Give me three weeks, no, days, and I'll get what you need."

"Can you make a communicator for our house too?" Alicia spoke up. "I figured you'd all like to be able to communicate with us while we go."

"Make that a week then," Tony chuckled. "Though on one condition."

"Hm?" Andrew and Alicia blinked.

"I install a camera function too, I think we're all interested in seeing what these other worlds look like," Tony chuckled.

"That camera better be on the outside of my house because I don't want anybody playing the peeping tom." Andrew said darkly.

"I was going to make it removable from the communicator so you could actually carry it with you," Tony said simply. "And of course. Aside from beating the purpose of having a camera, I've got standards."

Andrew looked at him for a moment, before nodding "This is why I like you Stark, you're honest."

"Um… one thing to mention we haven't yet though… I saw Deadpool over at the raft… he pulled a letter out of thin air and kind of just hurt somebody with it." Michael said, still confused about that.

Andrew and Peter both stared at him for a moment, before looking at each other and groaning "Oh god dammit…"

"Am I going to hate this?" Fury asked with a sigh.

"Depends on if you hate admitting that Wade wasn't all THAT crazy and his thing about comic books or whatever was the truth." Peter said tiredly.

"The fact that what I'm saying is possibly written in a book somewhere out there in the multiverse fills me with so much rage that it's gone from boiling magma back to the fucking ice age." Andrew muttered.

"Just pray that's a comic book and not a worse medium," Alicia sighed. "At any rate, everyone agrees what we have to do, so get ready, cause we're gonna be busy." At that, everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the buildings in the city…

"So you have begun your journey," Narutaki frowned. "Make no mistake, I will not let you do as you please, Decade. I will stop you this time!" he declared as he vanished through a Dimension Vale. As he did, he never noticed a certain merc with a mouth pop up, before turning to the screen and pointing at the vale with a wink.

* * *

 **Oh yeah... this one is packed with what we wanted since the first day in Marvel.**

 **So, yeah, we got our Stan Lee reference, Rest in Peace.**

 **We got everybody's favorite idiot, and I'm using the best method to keep from hijacking the author's note, *Waves around sexy pictures of Lady Death and throws them out the window* bribery. *a red gloved hand snatches them up VERY quickly***

 **We also give you all Michael's background, because you really needed that one to stop being confused, yes he's an OC, and he's literally a character concept I've had for several years.**

 **And you also now know WHY we stopped in Marvel first.**

 **Yeah, we're going pretty unique on this one, so strap yourselves in boys and girls, it's gonna be a wild ride.**


	4. Kuuga 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **Been a while since we updated this hasn't it?**

 **Well, we finally did, and I hope you'll enjoy this brand new chapter of Andrew's journey.**

* * *

"Alright, so we're agreed on the plan, and the equipment is working correctly, right?" Andrew double checked.

"Yep. Thanks for having us," Peter said with a light chuckle, as he put down a travelling bag, something Steve did as well. While Tony had been busy building the communication and camera system, the group as a whole had gone on a serious discussion with SHIELD. As it was, there were a LOT of X-factors, and as such, it was decided some of them should come along just in case. As it was, there was some adjustments to the design. Now the camera could be carried along when they leave the house, while allowing them to maintain communications. Furthermore, with this they were hoping they'd be able to identify any and all criminals they came across, and with it, how to neutralize them. Even with Andrew and Alicia's knowledge, the fact there were so many different renditions of everyone, it made their knowledge extensive...but ultimately useless unless they got all the correct facts together.

As it was, it had been decided Peter and Steve would be joining them on the first world they'd travel too...whichever it was. So far things were going well and it was time to go. "Everyone got everything?" Alicia checked.

"Everything's covered," Peter nodded, while Andrew locked the doors, and closed up the windows just in case.

"Alright then, get ready, cause we're about to jump," Andrew said as he held the dial, and began to turn. The image on the TV turned to static as outside the surroundings became a silvery void, before he continued turning, and a new image came into view. A certain golden emblem, making Andrew smirk a bit "I guess it only makes sense we start with Kuuga."

"He's the first of the Heisei, right?" Peter asked, remembering that a bit.

"Yeah, the first of 20… hopefully it doesn't end up being Onodera, because god was he horrible." Andrew sighed.

"There are multiple Kuugas?" Steve asked, still being new to this.

"In a way, yeah, the Kamen Rider Multiverse is vast and all that, the main Kuuga is a man known as Yusuke Godai, and he's honestly the best one, a real brave hero. Then there's Yusuke Onodera, and he just… god he sucks." Andrew sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...I don't get it," Peter blinked.

"Let's just say you could be excused if you forgot he had powers considering how he rarely if ever used them, and when he did, he was useless," Alicia said flatly. "Ironic considering that at his full potential, Kuuga is one of the strongest Riders. I'd say...planet buster level."

"Onodera is so bad, most people started calling him Yuseless, not that I can blame them. He's also easily susceptible to mind control, unlike most other riders." Andrew added.

"Well… I don't really know what to say to that." Steve admitted.

Right after he said, everyone heard a crash come from the attic, all of them silently looking at each other before they went up to the second floor, opening up the entrance to the attic, with Peter zipping himself up quickly… and groaning loudly "God dammit."

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

Instead of a direct answer, Peter walked down from the stairs, a serious look on his face… and following behind him was Michael, looking sheepish.

Despite the situation, Andrew and Alicia took one look at this...and snorted in amusement. "You sure he's not biologically yours? Cause this sure looks like something you'd do," Andrew said with an amused chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder, not gonna lie." Peter sighed, before looking at his son "Alright, I'm just gonna ask you why, since the how is obvious."

"I… I kind of felt responsible a bit. If I'd been faster, I probably could have stopped some of the villains from escaping. So I thought maybe I could come along and help out." Michael said with a sigh of his own.

"It's admirable that you want to own up to what you feel is a mistake son, but this is still a dangerous mission we're going on." Steve said to the young man.

"Well...yes and no," Alicia admitted. "It really depends on what world we end up in, and for the most part, if you're willing to overlook the murderous ancient race who think hunting us humans is all fun and games, this world is basically like your world...only there are VERY few people with super powers."

"That...kinda came out wrong," Andrew sweat dropped.

"At least we didn't end up in Amazons," Alicia deadpanned.

"...yeah, thank god we didn't end up in that world or I'd turn the dial with so much NOPE," Andrew shuddered.

"I'm afraid to ask but…" Michael gulped.

"Cannibals. Super powered cannibals with horror hunger," Andrew and Alicia said at the same time.

Peter shivered at that "Sounds as bad as the time Dr. Strange showed us that Zombie Universe."

"Oh, good, you know about the Marvel Zombies universe, glad we won't ever have that discussion then." Andrew said, a bit relieved at that.

"ANYway, we should probably start by getting our bearings," Alicia said as she unlocked the door.

"Hm… I wonder…" Andrew mused, before stepping out, and when he did… "Huh...so this works for me too," he mused when he noticed his outfit had changed, now being dressed in a typical japanese police uniform, turning back to the others "Alright, who here speaks Japanese, raise your hand." he said, raising his along with Alicia, followed by thankfully Peter, Steve, and Michael "Alright, that's one hurdle we won't have to worry about then."

"Ok, so when you go into a world, it changes your outfit?" Peter asked as they all stepped out and Andrew locked the door.

"More like my role. It gives me something to match into the world, clearly for the World of Kuuga, it thinks I should be a police officer, which means, we have to find Kaoru Ichijo, a high ranking police officer who works with Kuuga… if we're in the main world, which I hope we are." Andrew said.

Right after he said that, the radio on his uniform flared to life "All units be advised, Unidentified Life Form #22 has been spotted in Tsukuba City."

Andrew reached for an earpiece given to him before he left "Can you track where I am in another world Tony?"

"It's a bit difficult, but I have Bruce and Hank to give me a hand, so yeah, we can see where you are." Tony's voice came from the earpiece.

"I need directions to Tsukuba City, I don't actually know my way around Tokyo." Andrew admitted.

"Right… looks like it isn't too far from your location, just a few minutes west." Tony told him.

"Right, I'll ride on ahead then." Andrew said, before snapping his fingers, and the silver veil appeared, dropping the Machine Decader right next to him. "All aboard the dimension express or do you guys want to get their your own way?" he asked, turning towards the heroes who'd joined them while Alicia got on the Machine Decader.

"Hold on." Alicia said, pulling a pair of keys out of her pocket and tossing them to Steve "Here, use my car, it's in the garage."

"We'll do that," Steve nodded as they went into the garage. Before Andrew and Alicia left, they could hear Michael shouting something that sounded like 'No way! She's got a muscle car?!' and a minute later a red 1970 Ford Mustang rolled out of the garage.

"Let's get going." Andrew said as he started driving down the road, heading for the instructions Tony gave him… only to suddenly notice someone going down a street he was about to just pass… and he recognized the bike, turning to follow it, with Steve following after them.

"That's… him, yeah?" Alicia asked, a bit of awe in her tone.

"Yeah… Yusuke Godai… no doubt about it." Andrew nodded, continuing to follow the first Heisei Rider. They weren't sure if he noticed them or not, but so far he wasn't paying any attention to them, no doubt more focused on reaching the location where the Grongi was attacking. It helped too they were keeping their distance, and eventually they reached the location, a factory site, of which several workers were running away...and it seemed Yusuke arrived just in time to stop an unfortunate worker from getting gored...at the cost of getting the attention of the Grongi, Zu-Zain-Da.

Currently the five of them had positioned themselves on top of a nearby warehouse that conveniently gave them a good vantage point. "Shouldn't we be helping him?" Michael, or rather Night Spider, asked. Currently the supers had already suited up, while Andrew was the only one who hadn't transformed yet.

"Not yet, only if it gets dangerous for him. It isn't my place to step into the fights of other riders unless they truly need help." Andrew said, his finger tapping against the Decadriver.

"I think he might need help right now," Captain America frowned, as Yusuke was having some issues getting a chance to transform...but then Zain tossed him aside, allowing him to roll to his feet, and with a cry of 'Henshin!' the armor of Kuuga formed around him. The undersuit was black, with the chest armor and gauntlets being red, a few golden highlights, including the horns in the middle of his helmet, large red lens acting as the eyes with a silver mouthplate.

"The picture sure doesn't do the real thing justice," Spider-Man noted, remembering seeing him among the pictures. "But this guy looks pretty tough. I should know, fighting Rhino enough times and you know not to take something like that lightly."

True enough, while Kuuga was decently fast...he didn't seem able to cause any real damage to the Gurongi. It came to a head when he tried to perform the Mighty Kick, but the monster just shrugged it off.

"Alright, I think this qualifies him needing help." Spider-Man said, before aiming a web at the building the two were fighting next to, and yanking himself forward, aiming a drop kick at the Gurongi's back, sending him down into the ground as he flipped up from the kick and landed against one of the large containers, sticking to it "Hey there horn-face, you're a bit different from what I'm used to, but I think I'm still gonna have lots of fun."

"Huh, you… you're not one of them." Kuuga said, confusion clear in his voice.

"Most definitely not," Andrew said dryly as he walked into the scene, Zain having ripped himself off of the container with a roar.

" _ **Stupid Linto, if Kuuga can't defeat me, then you don't stand a chance!**_ " Zain growled in his native language.

Andrew sighed " _ **You may think that, but I'm stronger than Kuuga's most basic power, the one who doesn't stand a chance here is you, you sorry excuse for a warrior."**_

"Since when did you speak their language?" Night Spider blinked.

"If I were to guess, another 'perk' of his powers," Captain America said, shield at the ready.

" _ **You...who are you? You are not of our tribe, yet you speak our language,"**_ Zain said.

Andrew smirked at that, pulling out the Decadriver, and strapping it on, pulling out the Decade Card. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider...Remember that! Henshin!"

" **KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!"**

"Eeeh?!" Kuuga gasped in surprise at the transformation. While there were obvious differences, the basic image he was getting from Decade was similar to his own power somehow.

Decade however didn't worry about that just yet. Instead, he quickly drew the Ride Booker and put it into sword mode, before charging forward.

" _ **I don't know who you are, but if you think that-GRAH!"**_ Zain started, but was cut off when Decade slashed him with his sword, and sent him tumbling back, a wound visible on his skin.

"There's more where that came from," Decade said, pulling out the Blast Card and slotting it in. " **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Zain roared in pain as the shots pushed him back considerably, before in rage, he charged forward, aiming to gore Decade...but was stopped cold when Captain America got in the way, his shield blocking the horn. "He's definitely a strong one," Cap grunted, but managed to divert the force, causing Zain to stumble forward.

"And he's basically a monster version of Rhino too," Night Spider mused, throwing several web bombs, which caused Zain to be covered in webbing, making it hard for him to move.

"Let's end this before he can get away," Decade said to Kuuga. "If one kick isn't enough to finish him, then let's see how he handles two."

"R-right." Kuuga said with a nod, getting over his confusion for now, as he got in a ready stance, the anklet above his feet glowing, and the soles of his boots burning with flames, while Decade slotted in a card " **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"**

The two crouched a bit, before starting to run, each leaving a burning imprint on the ground as they ran, though Decade's was magenta colored, before they both jumped and hit Zain in the chest, sending him skidding back a few feet as a burning red symbol was left where Kuuga's kick had hit, while where Decade's kick had hit, Decade's symbol in magenta was present. Cracks started to appear on his torso from the two symbols, before spreading down to his belt… and making him blow up...with a bit more force than expected, pushing them back a bit.

"...think we overdid it a little?" Decade couldn't help but chuckle.

"...maybe a little," Alicia said with a chuckle as she stepped out from where she'd been taking cover. While she was all for joining in on the scene, she knew when to get to cover when the fight started.

"Well that was… different." Kuuga said after a moment, before looking at Decade "And why do I feel like you and I are similar?"

"Because, the both of us are Kamen Riders." Decade said, before reverting to Andrew, holding out his hand "Andrew Verdant, nice to meet you."

Kuuga looked at his hand for a moment, before undoing his own transformation, revealing his hair that reached his shoulders as he shook Andrew's hand "Yusuke Godai, likewise," he smiled, before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Kamen Rider?" he asked.

Any further conversation was cut short when the police arrived, and leading the group was one Kaoru Ichijo. "Godai!" he said as he reached the group...and stopped short when he saw the additional members...especially the supers.

"Yeah...we probably have a LOT to explain," Andrew chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Though good news is, the Gurongi's dead."

"You...which unit are you from? I don't recall there being anyone from abroad in our division," Kaoru asked, looking at Andrew. "And who are these people?" he added, looking at the three Super Heroes.

"Does the word 'Marvel Comics' mean anything to either of you?" Alicia spoke up.

Yusuke and Kaoru looked at each other in confusion, and turned to her. "Is it supposed to?" they said at the same time.

"Well, guess we need to explain everything from the top." Night Spider sighed.

* * *

"Deja Vu," Andrew mused as currently they were in...an interrogation room. Unsurprisingly, they'd been brought here, as while they did help with dealing with the Gurongi, they were unknowns in this situation and thus something they'd want to get to the bottom of. Needless to say they hadn't resisted, especially since he himself had no intention of playing the aloof game that Tsukasa had been playing in the show. "So, what do you want to know?" he said pleasantly, as sitting on the other end of the table was Kaoru.

"Well, let's start with the easy one: Who are you?" Kaoru asked with his usual stern visage.

"Andrew Verdant, though I don't think you'll find me even if you look me up. Parallel worlds and all that." Andrew answered easily.

"Parallel worlds? As in from a whole other universe?" Kaoru asked, his face showing just how little he believed that.

"I know what you're thinking, but no, I'm not just pulling your leg it's the truth." Andrew said, knowing what the inspector was thinking.

"How is that even possible?" he frowned, though not before asking someone to check to see if the could find an 'Andrew Verdant' in any database.

"About as crazy as an ancient artifact turning a guy into a warrior who can actually kill the Gurongi," Andrew said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...trust us when we say that parallel worlds tend to be all kinds of crazy," Peter said with a sigh. Currently all of them had their masks drawn, seeing as there was little point in keeping a secret identity in a world they wouldn't even be staying at.

"We came here to try and track down some escaped criminals who were taken by a dangerous organization," Steve added.

"Not just normal criminals either, criminals with super powers, and the terrorist organization that took them wants to conquer ALL the worlds" Michael added.

"That about sums up Dai-Shocker's usual schemes yeah." Andrew chuckled lightly.

Kaoru had a look between disbelief, 'you can't be serious', and 'done with this shit'. "I don't know whether to call a mental hospital or to take you seriously," he groaned. "But considering according to Godai you did help him defeat #22, and considering the device you had...I can't help but be inclined to believe you," he sighed. "So...assuming you're not completely insane, what happens now?"

"Honestly? We're not sure," Alicia admitted. "We don't even know if Dai Shocker IS here or not. All we can do is stick around and see how things go. But knowing the nature of Decade's armor, trouble's probably not far away," she sighed.

"The worlds always seem to pull me in whenever they need me most, from what I understand as to the nature of my powers." Andrew answered.

"So you're saying that you being here is basically because the world itself wants you here." Kaoru sighed.

"Assuming what we know is accurate...pretty much," Andrew shrugged.

Kaoru sighed again. "We will verify your claims first, and assuming your story more or less checks out, we will decide from there. As it is, our main focus is the Unidentified Lifeforms."

"Fair enough," Steve said with a shrug.

* * *

It took a few days, but the information was found...and true enough, none of them existed in this world, even when they tried looking up via data in America. Added in with the information they could share here and there, there was no avoiding accepting that what they said was true.

While the police were still understandably iffy, the little evidence seemed to prove accurate...and thus they were willing to hear them out. Of course, with nothing happening, not even another Unidentified Lifeform, they'd been willing to let the group go...albeit under watch, including the house they were using as a base...which had popped up conveniently a few blocks down from the place Yusuke worked.

"Ah, you guys again." Yusuke blinked as he stopped in front of the house.

"Nice to see you again, that meeting with your teacher the other day go alright?" Andrew asked.

"It went great," Yusuke grinned, giving a thumbs up. "So what happened with Ichijo?"

"Eh...we're under watch for now. Can't really blame him since our story is balls to the wall crazy for most people," Andrew shrugged.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked.

"If you want to hear it, you might want to sit down," Alicia chuckled lightly.

* * *

"A whole other world… that's actually possible?" Yusuke said in shock after they finished explaining to him, now inside their home.

"There's LOTS of worlds, and apparently, a whole subset dedicated exclusively to Kamen Riders." Peter added.

"You mentioned that earlier… Kamen Rider… what is that exactly?" Yusuke asked, looking to Andrew.

"They're heroes of justice who fight to protect the smiles of the world, be it from monsters or people who would cause harm to the world for their own desires," Alicia said. "And in our world, you're the first of the generation known as the Heisei Kamen Riders."

"Heisei Riders?" Yusuke blinked...before a laptop was brought out. "What's this for?"

"For a visual explanation that will involve string theory, the fourth wall, and a bunch of other metaphysical junk that will either have you questioning everything you know, or probably walk out of us and pretend we're crazy for your own sanity," Andrew sighed.

"In short, heavy stuff," Michael sighed.

"Okay, first of all, to explain, me and Alicia come from a world different than these guys. In that world, there was a series called 'Kamen Rider', started in 1971," Andrew started, showing the image of a figure that had the same basic image as Kuuga to a degree, though the suit had less armor, and was more themed after a grasshopper than a beetle. "The series was a big hit, and for a while had great success until for a time it was put in Hiatus, reviving in 2000, with a new hero, starting a new legend of his own. And this Rider's name was Kuuga," he continued, and showed the image of well...the opening song of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"That's me!" Yusuke said in surprise, seeing a bit of the opening, which actually showed his face, as well as Kuuga in the four forms he had turned into so far.

"Yeahp, and in our world, your season was popular enough to make it keep going." Alicia added. They soon showed several other Riders, starting with Agito, and kept shifting till finally they reached Decade.

"Hey, that's the armor you used," Yusuke said, but he also noticed that Andrew WASN'T the person using the armor in the images they'd shown (they'd included the civilian identities).

"Yeah, but I'm actually Decade the Second, Decade the First is a man known as Tsukasa Kadoya, and his journeys were… strange." Andrew said after a bit of hesitation.

"It's a story that was all over the place honestly," Alicia said.

"Yeah, I went looking through what they got and I have to admit, it wasn't very well written," Peter agreed.

"Okay?" Yusuke said awkwardly. "So...does this mean you're on a journey as well?"

"Yeah, though mine is already different, because my first stop wasn't a Rider World, and when I first arrived here, I wasn't sure what to expect, until we found we ended up in the ORIGINAL World of Kuuga." Andrew explained.

"And yes, there are alternate versions of this world. The one the original Decade visited...wasn't very good, suffice to say," Alicia sighed. "At any rate, our only clue is that we will likely need to travel the worlds, and gather the powers of the various Riders," she explained. "And no, by gather, we don't mean stealing. Decade has the power to copy the powers of other Riders...though how to actually do it we don't actually know."

"So… it's like you'd be making a photo of my powers to use yourself?" Yusuke came up with a comparison.

"That's certainly a way of putting it." Andrew said with a nod.

"Not just that, there's an interdimensional group of villains who kidnapped an entire prison's worth of super villains from our world," Steve added. "According to Andrew and Alicia, it is likely Dai-Shocker will be turning them into cyborgs to use in their attempts at taking over the multiverse. We're here in case there are any such attempts going on."

"In short, we're basically running half blind," Michael sighed.

"I'm just hopping Decade comes with some kind of 'we're done' sense so I actually know when its time to go and when its not," Andrew sighed.

"Wouldn't that be when the cards are restored though?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True, but with Dai-Shocker around, I'm hoping for a bit more than 'I got Kuuga's power' as an indicator," Andrew sighed.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky they'll be dumb and say something like "You haven't seen the last of us! We've already moved on to the next world!" before blowing up." Michael said jokingly, before noticing Andrew's deadpan face "They wouldn't… would they?"

"They could and they probably would," the couple deadpanned. At the same time.

"At any rate we're gonna be sticking around indefinitely until we're sure it's time to go," Alicia finished. "Any questions?"

"So...what's their world like? You said you're from a different world than them, right?" Yusuke asked, now focused on the hero trio. This was weird...but he honestly found it pretty interesting.

"To give you preface, capsicle here was frozen in the arctic at the end of World War 2, where he stopped some super nazis by punching them in the face." Peter said, pointing at Steve.

"Well… that's not entirely UNtrue." Steve admitted with a rueful smile.

"That's pretty amazing though, that you were frozen but came back." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Trust me, THAT is tame compared to everything else." Michael said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **And ending there for now.**

 **I know it's slightly shorter than you no doubt expected, but we felt this was a nice spot to end it on.**

 **So, the big thing, yes, Andrew goes into the canon rider worlds, on the grounds that there's no rules against it.**

 **As well, he takes Marvel heroes with him yes, to have extra help in taking care of the monsterized villains when they get encountered.**

 **Trust me when I say we have a LOT planned for this story.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed everyone, have a great day!**


End file.
